Abandonment
by othlvr16
Summary: Julian's job brings him and his daughter Samantha to Tree Hill. They both have been abandoned by the same person, Brooke Davis. Sam has never met her mother. Will the movie bring Sam and Julian closer to the one woman who abandoned them or tear them apart
1. The Resolution

**A/N-So, I got a new story for you people but there are a few things you need to know in order to understand some things.**

***Special thanks to twilight1987 and KFordy. This story is for you***

***twilight 1987 came up with the title***

**The timeline for this story is completely different from the show. Aspects of season 5 and 6 will be used. **

**The core 5 characters have known each other since freshman year of high school.**

**There was no Brooke, Peyton, Lucas love triangle. **

**Brooke and Lucas did date but ended it the summer of sophomore year.**

**Brooke went to LA that summer but didn't come back until Senior Year.**

**Haley and Nathan did have Jamie their senior year but it was in the beginning.**

**Haley never went on tour.**

**COUPLES AND KIDS:**

**All Adults are 31 years old**

**Lucas/Peyton: Sawyer Brooke Scott age 10 (godmother Brooke)**

**Nathan/Haley: James "Jamie" Lucas Scott age 15.**

**Brooke: It's complicated**

**Julian: Samantha "Sam" Penelope Baker age 15 (godmother Peyton)**

**Other things will be explained especially the indication it's complicated by Brooke's name.**

* * *

Abandonment.

According to most dictionaries, abandonment means _the act of giving something up_.

Teenagers would give up their prized possessions like their cell phones or computers when they are in trouble.

But for others they give up their love or their children and it sucks.

The feeling of abandonment comes easily to the father daughter duo living in the busy streets of LA. Julian and Samantha Baker know this feeling very well.

Julian feels abandoned by the woman who he thinks maybe his soul mate but won't admit it.

Sam feels abandoned by her mother whom she has never met.

Both Sam and Julian feel abandoned and they feel abandoned by the same woman. That woman is Brooke Davis.

Sam and Julian have a special relationship. They tell each other almost everything. They are each other's rock, two peas in a pod, twin Pillars. They are a pair and you can't have one without the other. Most importantly they are father and daughter.

Julian was left to raise Samantha since she was a baby and he never complained once as long as she would sleep through the night.

Sam is what comes first, **ALWAYS**. Being a big shot movie producer and raising a now 15 year old teenager can become hard but somehow Julian finds the strength to do it.

Something is going to shake the lives of Julian and Sam dramatically. Julian's next movie that he has to produce is set in Tree Hill North Carolina where a certain someone just so happens to live.

* * *

Sam is sitting in the kitchen watching her father walk back and forth and his phone attached to his ear. Sam is amused at how her dad is getting furious about his latest about to be relocation.

"No…look Paul I can't just take Samantha out of school right now"

Sam rolls her eyes when her dad called her Samantha.

"Look…you know what…whatever" Julian screams while he ends the phone call.

"AH" Julian screams.

"Is grandpa really that mean to you?" Sam says in an amused voice.

Julian looks at his daughter.

"Yes, but like I told him it's the middle of the school year"

"Daddy, I know that okay but it's not the first time that I transferred half-way into the year besides I think I need a change in scenery" Sam says with a smile.

"Sam, you do know who lives there in Tree Hill right?" Julian states.

"Of course I do Uncle Lucas, Aunt Peyton and Sawyer" Sam states with a smirk.

Julian raised his eyebrow.

"And my mother whom I've never met and don't care to…but I'm easy with the avoiding" Sam says smiling, showing off her dimples that resembles that of her mother.

"So, we are actually leaving then" Julian says.

"Technically daddy, you have no choice"

"Good point"

"I am going to IM Peyton and tell her we are coming although I am pretty sure she knows considering Lucas is the writer of the book you are doing the movie for" Sam says while heading upstairs to her room.

"Really not looking forward to this" Julian says in a whisper.

* * *

Sam is in her room sitting at her computer.

**Writer143:** So, dad and I are heading 2 Tree Hill

**P. Scott:** Great, can't wait 2 c u

**Writer143:** How's Fam?

**P. Scott:** Fam is good, we miss u & ur dad

**Writer143:** U will c us soon

**P. Scott:** G2G

**Writer143:** K, 1-4-3 Aunt Peyton

**P. Scott:** Love u 2 kiddo

* * *

Peyton just got done signing out of her messenger when her husband steps into the room.

"Hey" Lucas says.

"Hey" Peyton says with a smile.

"What's got you so happy?" Lucas asks his wife.

"My goddaughter is coming to Tree Hill along with her father"

"You mean your ex" Lucas says with a smirk.

"Okay, technically yes but I got over that besides he was the one that got me to admit that I still loved you"

"True and I will always thank him for that but it took you to stand up during my wedding to Lindsey to make me admit that I still loved you"

"We'll it's a good thing than isn't it" Peyton says with a smirk.

"It sure is" Lucas says before kissing his wife.

Their daughter Sawyer walks out of her room and rolls her eyes.

"God, get a room" Sawyer says.

"We have one thank-you" Lucas says with a smirk while Peyton hits his shoulder.

"Sorry, sweetie but I have news that might cheer you up"

"What?"

"Sam and Julian are coming" Peyton says with a smile.

"That's awesome; Sam can usually get me out of my sadness"

"Speaking of sadness, how is Jamie dealing?" Lucas asks his daughter.

"I'm not really sure, he lost his best friend. How would you feel?" Sawyer says while walking back to her room.

"It surprises me by how mature she sounds" Lucas states.

"I don't…I wonder how Jamie is doing though" Peyton says.

* * *

Jamie is in his room looking at his basketball team's photo. He lost his best friend and teammate, Quentin Fields. He was shot at a gas station last night and the funeral is tomorrow.

Nathan and Haley are downstairs in the kitchen talking.

"Has Jamie come out of his room yet?" Haley asks.

"No, but it's got be hard for him Hales" Nathan says sadly.

"It's hard for everybody. We've known Q since Jamie was like 6. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost Lucas or Brooke for that matter, hell anyone of our friends" Haley says sadly.

Nathan wraps his arms around his wife.

"We'll get through this…we have to help Jamie get through this too"

"I know" Haley replies.

* * *

Brooke is standing in her living room with her phone screaming at her mother.

"I cannot do this right now…because I am waiting on another call…that is none of your business…as a matter of fact none of my actual business is any of your business because I fired you…no you were my mother I fired you from that job too…look"

The doorbell rings.

"Look…I have to go someone is at the door and don't bother calling me back just talk to my lawyer I have nothing to say to you"

Brooke hangs up the phone while saying bitch. Brooke opens the door to see her mother Victoria standing there.

"Well I have a few things to say to you" Victoria says while walking through the door uninvited.

Brooke gets her mean face on.

"Unbelievable" Brooke proclaims.

"I can't understand why you have become such a hurtful spiteful little snot to be but it is what it is…I can take it. Our company however cannot" Victoria says.

"Our company, I'm sorry but I believe it is my company because you were fired and I do not recall inviting you in you botoxed vampiress"

"You see this is what I am talking about you are such a child and a fairly stupid one at that it doesn't matter that you fired me. I'm your legal partner missy"

"It's _my _company. I'm the designer" Brooke states.

"No it's our company 50/50 at least it is for now"

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Designers come and go…it's the brand that matters and I grow the brand and the board knows that and they can fire you"

"So, what you're going to have a magazine called B. Davis without B. Davis"

"Paul Frank doesn't work for Paul Frank…it happens all the time"

"Really, and what are you going to sell _mother_ magic beans? Without my designs you have nothing, I know that, you know it and as soon as the board sees my incredible new line they'll know it and you will be out on your nip and tucked ass"

"We'll see about that"

"Get out of my house"

"You know Brooke, I still see you as that foolish girl that got herself pregnant. Have you seen your daughter? No wait…you gave her up" Victoria says with a smirk.

Brooke clenches her teeth and closes her eyes.

"Struck a nerve did I" Victoria says.

"GET OUT" Brooke screams.

Victoria walks out the door with a smile on her face.

Brooke retreats to her bedroom and sits on the bed. Tears are rolling down her cheeks as she pulls out a box from her bedside drawer. Inside the box are ultra-sound pictures and one picture of her and her daughter. She flips the picture over and on it says…Samantha and I.

Brooke puts the box back in the drawer and turns on the radio, the song Resolution is playing, a song that Brooke can relate to.

_There's a lot that I don't know  
There's a lot that I'm still learning  
But I think I'm letting go  
To find my body is still burning  
And you hold me down  
And you got me living in the past  
Come on and pick me up  
Somebody clear the wreckage from the blast__the resolution_

And I'm alive  
And I don't need a witness  
To know that I survived  
I'm not looking for forgiveness  
I just need light  
I need light in the dark as I search for

Brooke wipes the tears away and while more tears begin to fall.

* * *

Jamie is in his room staring at his ceiling as his radio is playing his favorite song.

_And the bars are finally closed  
So I try living in the moment  
'Til the moment it just froze  
And I felt sick and so alone  
I can hear the sound  
Of your voice still ringing in my ear  
I'm going underground  
But you'll find me anywhere I feel_

Sam and Julian are packing their things as Sam's iPod is plugged into the stereo.

_That I'm alive  
And I don't need a witness  
To know that I survived  
I'm not looking for forgiveness  
I just need light  
I need light in the dark as I search for the resolution  
I need light in the dark as I search for the resolution_

Tomorrow back from now.  
Honey I'm almost home

* * *

Peyton, Lucas and Sawyer are sitting in the living room as the sounds of Jack's Mannequin fill the room.

_You hold me down  
You hold me down  
I'm alive  
And I don't need a witness  
To know that I survived  
I'm not looking for forgiveness_

* * *

Julian is in his room looking at a picture of him and Brooke from the summer. Brooke is 4 months pregnant and they both have smiles on their faces.

_I'm alive  
And I don't need a witness  
To know that I survived  
I'm not looking for forgiveness  
I just need light  
I need light in the dark as I search for the resolution  
I need light in the dark as I search for the resolution  
I need light, I need light_

* * *

**A/N-There is the first chapter. Hoping you guys like it so that I can continue. REVIEW please.**

* * *


	2. Someday

**A/N-I got good reviews on the last chapter so I made the next one. There are also 2 flashbacks in this chapter and many more to come.**

* * *

_IT'S THE BIGGEST STORM  
IN YEARS THEY SAY  
COULDN'T TAKE A PLANE  
SO I HOPPED A TRAIN  
WELL MY LIFE WILL STAY  
IN A STORMY WINTERS DAY  
SO I'LL COME BACK TO YOU  
SOMEDAY  
_

The trip from LA to Tree Hill was one filled with silence. Julian and Sam are sitting on the plane thinking about things. Sam knew that Sawyer was having a hard time because her cousin Jamie lost his best friend. Sam felt sorry for Sawyer. Julian was thinking about Brooke. He was thinking about seeing her again. He was thinking about how Sam would feel if she met Brooke. Mostly he was thinking about the time Brooke had told him she was pregnant.

_AS THE STATES ROLL BY  
THE SUN IS SO CLEAR  
I'M EVERYWHERE  
BUT NEVER RIGHT HERE  
IT'S ALWAYS THE SAME  
BUT CONSTANT CHANGE  
BUT I'LL COME BACK TO YOU  
SOMEDAY  
_

_**Flashback: About 14 years ago**_

_Julian was meeting Brooke at his house. Brooke had called him crying and telling him that she had to talk to him._

_Julian was sitting on his bed when Brooke came in. Her eyes were red from crying._

"_Brooke, what's going on?" Julian asks in concern._

_Brooke sits down on his bed._

"_I ha-have to tell y-you something" Brooke sobs out._

"_Whatever it is, you can tell me Brooke. I love you"_

_Brooke looks Julian in the eye._

"_I-I'm pregnant" Brooke says in a whisper._

"_Wow" Julian says in shock._

"_I know" Brooke says while wiping her tears away._

"_Brooke, whatever you decide to do I will be there for you and for this baby. No matter what I will be there" Julian says honestly._

_Brooke starts crying and Julian puts his arms around her and holds her._

_**End of Flashback**_

Sam looks at her dad and sighs.

"You are thinking about her aren't you?"

"How did you know?" Julian asks.

"Because you get this look…this look that says that you got your heart broken but you are still in love"

"I'm just worried about seeing her is all. I haven't spoken to her for 15 years" Julian says.

"Sure Brooke Davis even cares" Sam says.

"I never told you her name"

"Yeah, I know and that was kind of dumb but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out considering the picture that you have that and the fact that this creepy woman told me like 2 years ago who she was"

"Was her name Victoria?" Julian asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"You met your grandmother"

"Really…now I kind of feel bad for Brooke"

Silence falls upon them once again as Sam remembers her meeting with Victoria.

_**Flashback: 2 years ago**_

_Sam is in the gym stretching for cheerleading practice when a woman comes up to her and taps her on the shoulder._

"_I have to talk to you" Victoria says harshly._

"_Lady, I don't even know you"_

_Victoria pulls Sam up by the arm and drags her outside._

"_What the hell?" Sam says._

"_You have a mouth just like your mother"_

"_I don't have one" Sam says._

"_Yes, you do. Her name is Brooke Davis and she gave you up. You have been living with your father Julian ever since" Victoria states._

"_Why the hell should I believe that?" Sam says as she crosses her arms and raises her eyebrow._

"_You look like her too and apparently you have the same interests because she was a cheerleader"_

"_What do you want?" Sam says getting annoyed._

"_To tell you that Brooke wants nothing to do with you now or ever" _

"_How would you know that?" _

"_She told me"_

_**End of flashback**_

Sam closed her eyes and laid her head on her father's shoulders and feel asleep.

* * *

Back in Tree Hill the town or most of it were attending the funeral of Quentin Fields. All were dressed in black. The cries of his mother made other's cry. In the distance the Tree Hill Ravens basketball team walks up to the sight and gives condolences to Q's mother as they stand in the open area. Jamie motioned for Q's little brother Andre to stand next to him. Jamie hands him Q's jersey number 44.

_SO CLOSE  
SO FAR  
SO LONG, GIRL  
THE WORLD IS LEADING ME AWAY_

Sawyer is holding on to both her parent's hands and burrowing her face into her mother's side.

Nathan and Haley are looking at Jamie and he has tears in his eyes.

Brooke is standing next to Peyton but her mind seems to be somewhere else.

"In the midst of life we are death. Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust" the pastor says.

Jamie watches everyone walk away. He steps closer to the grave as Brooke stands next to him.

"Did they find the guy that killed him?" Brooke asks her godson.

"Yeah" Jamie says in a whisper.

They stand in silence until Jamie pulls something out of his pocket.

"Q, do you remember when we were kids and we went through the whole superhero phase? I remember that we always said that we wanted to fly…yesterday I found our capes…I thought maybe you should have it"

Jamie opens up the cape and puts it over the casket. It's a red cape with the letter Q on it.

Jamie starts to cry and Brooke just holds his hand.

* * *

_I'LL DRIVE ALL NIGHT  
JUST TO SEE YOUR FACE  
THE WAY YOU TOUCH  
TO THE WAY YOU TASTE  
EVEN IF ONLY FOR A DAY  
SO I'LL COME BACK TO YOU  
SOMEDAY  
_

Sam and Julian were in the hotel unpacking a few things.

"So, you will be attending Tree Hill High tomorrow" Julian tells his daughter.

"What? Can't you give me like a week to settle in" Sam complains.

"Um…let me think about that…no" Julian says with a laugh.

"Dad, are you ready to face the biggest storm?" Sam asks her father.

Julian looks at his daughter with sadness.

"No…but I need to protect you. I have to tell your mom that us being here means she has no right" Julian says while walking out of the room.

"What if I want here too?" Sam whispers to herself.

* * *

Peyton walks into Clothes over Bro's and notices that Brooke has changed.

"Hey, B. Davis"

Brooke looks over at Peyton and smiles.

"The service was nice" Brooke says.

"Yeah, it was" Peyton says with a small smile.

"Jamie is doing better though…so that's good. I'm always concerned about him" Brooke says.

"Brooke, you would make a great mother one day" Peyton says genuinely.

Brooke holds back the tears that are starting to fall after Peyton's mother comment.

"What's going on with you Peyton?" Brooke asks.

"My goddaughter is here…I am going to see her" Peyton says with a smile.

"That's right…When am I ever going to see here? Peyton I don't even know this girl's name" Brooke says with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I'll bring here by later. I think you'll like her. She's a lot like you actually" Peyton says while looking at her watch. "I better go" Peyton says while walking close to the door.

"Brooke" Peyton says.

"Yeah"

"Her name is Sam" Peyton says while walking out the door.

Brooke loses her breath. _It couldn't be her, could it?_ Brooke thinks to herself.

_I SPEAK THE TRUTH  
IT'S ALL I KNOW  
AS YOUR TEARS FALL TO THE SNOW  
AND WE BOTH KNOW  
THAT TONIGHT I CAN'T STAY  
BUT I'LL COME BACK TO YOU  
SOMEDAY  
_

"I'll see you someday, Samantha, someday" Brooke says while walking back to the counter.

"I don't think you will" A voice says from behind Brooke.

Brooke turns around and faces the man she hasn't seen in 15 years.

"Julian" Brooke whispers.

_SO CLOSE  
SO FAR  
SO LONG, GIRL  
THE WORLD IS SPINING ME AWAY  
SO CLOSE  
SO FAR  
SO LONG  
THE WORLD IS SPINING ME AWAY  
SO CLOSE  
SO FAR  
SO LONG  
THE WORLD IS SPINING ME AWAY  
SPINING ME AWAY_

**

* * *

**

A/N-So, Julian and Brooke meet after 15 years. I wonder what is going to happen. Any guesses?


	3. Broken

**A/N- The whole weekend I was without internet for the most part so I decided to write another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Julian what are you doing here?" Brooke asks surprised.

"I'm the producer of Luke's movie" Julian says while walking closer to Brooke.

"Is she here with you?" Brooke asks.

"Yes…but you won't see here. I won't let that happen" Julian states.

"She's my daughter, Julian" Brooke utters.

"Yeah, the daughter you abandoned"

"I'm sorry…okay…but I want to make things right"

"Brooke, you had a chance to make things right 2 years ago but you never showed. Your second chance is done and over with. While Sam and I are here don't come near us" Julian says while walking out the door.

"She's my daughter" Brooke screams at Julian.

* * *

Peyton is sitting home alone because Lucas and Sawyer went to the river court for some father and daughter time. There is a knock on the door and Peyton instantly smiles.

"It's open" Peyton screams.

Sam walks in and smiles when she spots Peyton.

"Samantha Baker"

"Peyton Scott" Sam says while giving Peyton a long overdue hug.

"I missed you kiddo"

"I missed you too"

Sam and Peyton sat on the couch and started talking.

"So, how was the funeral? Sawyer called and said it was intense"

"It was emotional her cousin was best friends with Quentin"

"Word around town said he was a great basketball player…he played as if he could fly" Sam says.

"He was great…he's going to be missed" Peyton says with a sad smile.

"So, moving on from depressing stuff…you said that your friend wanted to meet me"

"Yeah, I told Brooke a lot about you"

"Wait…Brooke as in Brooke Davis owner of clothes over bros" Sam says in a bit of a shocked.

"Yeah…Sam why do you look like your heart just stopped"

Sam shakes her head and smiles.

"Actually, I need your help with something and dad can't know about it"

"Okay, Sam what is it?"

"I don't know if you know this or not but I'm pretty sure you don't. Did dad tell you who my mother was?" Sam asks.

"No, he never brought it up and I didn't care all that much"

"Well, I want to meet her because she lives here and it's shooting two birds with one stone because you know her"

Peyton looks confused for a second until she realizes what Sam is talking about.

"No way" Peyton says in shock.

"Yeah, Brooke Davis is my mom and I want to meet her…tomorrow"

"Wow" Peyton states.

Peyton agreed to take Sam to Brooke because Sam was afraid to go it alone. The rest of the night Sam, Julian, Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer caught up with things in their lives but Peyton and Sam said nothing about Brooke.

* * *

Sam is walking through the halls of Tree Hill High. Her first day at the school and she was adjusting. Her schedule said that she had English Lit.; she had Mrs. Scott for a teacher. Sam had never met her but she knows of her only from what Sawyer, Lucas and Peyton told her. Sam was a little early so she found a seat in the back and sat down waiting for class to start.

Sam looked up when she say a student walk in. He was tall and had sandy blonde hair. Sam recognized him from somewhere but she couldn't place it. She noticed that the boy was walking over to her.

"Hey, my name's Jamie" Jamie says while holding out his hand.

"I'm not interested" Sam says.

"Okay" Jamie says while talking his seat right next to her.

As the bell rang Sam watched as students filled the class room and then the teacher.

Haley looks around the room and sees that she has a new student.

"What's your name?" Haley asks.

"Sam, Samantha Baker…I'm new" Sam states.

Haley freezes up but quickly snaps out of it.

"Okay welcome to class" Haley says.

Haley thinks for a second because this is the first time where Quentin Fields wouldn't be in her class.

"You guys asked me what the point was to all this…school and literature, life and I said there was no point and that's not true…what I should have said was I don't know because the truth is not long ago I sat right there and wondered exactly the same things…when something that's tragic and evil and unexplainable happens like losing someone forever…I still wonder just like you do"

Haley stands up and leans against her desk.

"Everybody, take out a piece of paper and a pencil" Haley states.

"Why?" Sam states while everyone looks at her.

"Because this is a literature class…when archaeologists uncover lost civilizations they enter these worlds that long since been destroyed…you know what they find most often…they find stories…ancient languages, words and scriptions from people who have been gone for thousands of years because chances are they like you wanted to know what's the point and they wanted us to know we're here you know…they told their stories and they tried to make sense out of their lives and their worlds and their tragedy's…so that's what we are going to do…I want you to write something…anything at all about Quentin Fields, if you knew him write a favorite memory, if you didn't know him write what you think the point is for all this for yourself and for your life and your time here…this is a literature class and that's what writer's do we put pen to paper in times of devastating tragedy and we just try to make sense of it…maybe we will find clarity on some of those words…maybe we'll find peace"

Haley notices writing on Q's desk.

"Who wrote this?" Haley asks her students.

"I did" A curly haired boy says.

"Give me your marker" Haley says.

Haley takes the marker and writes something on the desk.

"He who does not weep does not see…what's that from?" the boy asks.

Before Haley can answer Sam says something.

"The Miserable Ones" Sam says.

Everyone looks at her including Jamie and Haley smiles at her. Sam just shrugs her shoulders.

"Who's next?" Haley asks.

As the students take their turns writing on the desk Haley walks behind Sam and welcomes her.

"Nice job…You're Julian's kid right?" Haley asks.

Sam just rolls her eyes giving Haley confirmation.

After all the kids took turns writing on the desk they started writing their papers…even Sam did which surprised Haley a little bit because if her hunch was right, Sam was Brooke's kid. The secret Brooke has kept from everybody but her.

Once class ended everyone handed in their papers. Sam watched as Jamie walked out of the class after saying byes to his mom. Sam followed him out.

"Jamie" Sam says.

Jamie turns around.

"Yeah"

"My name's Sam and we know some people in common"

"You know my cousin's family, don't you?" Jamie asks while Sam and Jamie start walking down the hall.

"Yeah, they're good people"

"So am I" Jamie says with a smile.

* * *

Haley sat at her desk and started reading some of the papers but one paper intrigued her the most; Sam's paper.

_**Quentin Fields**_

_**By Samantha Baker**_

_Quentin Fields was a basket-ball player. He was also a son, a brother, somebody's teammate and somebody's friend. I never knew Quentin Fields and I guess now I never will._

_Grief is like the ocean, it's deep and dark and bigger than all of us and pain is like a thief in the night, quiet, persistent, unfair, diminished by time and fate and love._

_I didn't know Quentin Fields but I'm jealous of him because I see how his absence has affected the people who did know him, so I know that he mattered to them and I know he was loved._

_People say Quentin Fields was a great basket-ball player, graceful, fluent, inspiring. They say on a good night it almost seemed as though he could fly and now he can._

* * *

Sam met up with Peyton afterschool. Peyton had already told Brooke that they were coming but she told Sam it was up to her to tell Brooke who she really was and Sam was scared.

Sam and Peyton walked through the doors of clothes over bros and Brooke turned around and her eyes met with Sam's. Brooke already knew who she was, she didn't need someone to tell her, she just knew.

"Hi" Brooke says.

"Hey" Peyton says.

Sam stayed silent.

"Brooke, this is Sam"

"My daughter" Brooke states with a smile.

* * *

**A/N-I used the classroom scene where Haley first met Sam and tweaked it a little bit because that was one of my favorite scenes and I felt that it was important.**


	4. Protection

**A/N-I'm back again…I apologize for the long wait. This chapter would have come out sooner but school started up and I got side tracked. Anyway, I hope people are still into this story…Enjoy!!!**

* * *

The store was deathly silent as mother and daughter were facing each other for the first time in 15 years. Peyton stood off to the side and saw the looks in Brooke and Sam's eyes. Brooke looked happy and hopeful whereas Sam's looked sad.

"Hey Sam are you okay here?" Peyton asks.

Sam broke away from looking at Brooke and smiled at Peyton.

"Yeah…and thanks" Sam says.

"No problem…bye Brooke" Peyton states.

"Bye" Brooke responds as she watches Peyton walk out of the store.

Sam looked around the store and admired the clothes.

"This is pretty cool" Sam says without looking at her mother.

"Thanks" Brooke says hesitantly.

Sam takes a deep breath and glances towards the door.

"I think I am going to go" Sam says as she makes her way to the door.

"Sam, wait please" Brooke pleads with the younger girl.

Sam turns to her.

"Look…I don't know why I came here maybe just to prove that what you did didn't have an affect my anymore but I was wrong…I shouldn't have come here plus dad is going to be really pissed."

Brooke takes a step closer to her daughter.

"I'm not going to say sorry because I know it won't help but I know I don't have a right to ask anything but I want to get to know you and I know it's long overdue but please just give me this choice Sam."

"I guess but dad doesn't find out or I'm screwed…once a week that's all you get pick the day tell Peyton and I'll be here but that's all you get" Sam says with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay, I can take that" Brooke says with a smile.

Sam walks to the door and suddenly turns around and faces Brooke.

"When I was 5 on my birthday I got a gift…the purple monkey…did you send that to me?"

Brooke looks at her and nods her head.

"Yes, I did"

Sam nods her head in agreement.

"I love that purple monkey" Sam says before walking out the store leaving Brooke with a smile.

* * *

Later that evening Brooke couldn't stop smiling. She saw her daughter today and actually gets a chance to get to know her but she is still a little scared.

Brooke is in the kitchen putting away her left over dinner when Haley and Jamie walk through the door.

"Hey Brooke" Haley greets.

"Sup" Jamie states as he sits down on the couch.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Brooke asks as she closes the fridge.

"I got a new student in my English class and her last name is Baker" Haley says to Brooke giving her a questioningly look.

"Oh, really?" Brooke says with a smile.

"So, I was right that is your daughter" Haley says with a smile.

"Dude, Samantha Baker is you daughter…she's totally hot" Jamie says with a smile.

Haley and Brooke start laughing causing Jamie to blush crimson.

"I'm going to stay quiet now" Jamie says as he turns to the TV.

Brooke turns to Haley and smiles.

"Yes, it is and I met her a few hours ago plus that's Peyton goddaughter."

"What are the odds of that happening?" Haley asks.

"I don't know but I'm glad it did because if things were different I would of asked her" Brooke replies honestly.

"So, do you know the history between them or are you going to find out?"

"No, I don't know the history but I will figure that out when I meet with Sam" Brooke says with a smile.

Jamie walks into the kitchen and sits down on a stool looking at Brooke.

"So, do you know where Sam lives?" Jamie asks with a hopeful smile.

Brooke raised her eyebrow at Jamie and then looked at Haley.

"Hales, I think your son has a crush on my daughter" Brooke says with a chuckle.

"I do not have a crush. I just talked to her and she's pretty cool."

"Jamie, you have a crush on Samantha Baker, just admit it" Haley says with a smile.

"I'm not admitting anything" Jamie says as he makes his way back to the couch and sits down.

Haley and Brooke look at him and laugh.

* * *

Julian walks into the apartment and sees his daughter cooking dinner.

"Hey, sweetie…how was your first day?" Julian asks as he walks further into the kitchen.

"Um…pretty good, also uneventful" Sam lies while stirring the sauce.

"How was work?" Sam asks her father.

"Well Lucas and I are in the middle of trying to figure out a costume designer for the movie…we haven't made a decision."

Sam turns the sauce down and looks at her father.

"Can I make a suggestion without getting yelled at?"

"I guess."

"How about Brooke Davis?"

"No. Absolutely not." Julian says looking into his daughter's eyes.

"Dad, can you please just hear me out?" Sam suggests.

"Fine, go ahead."

"Maybe it's time to give her a chance…now I'm not saying to just forgive her because honestly I can't do that but I know at some point that I will and when I do there is nothing you can do about it…Dad she is my mother and no matter what anybody says I have a connection to her. She is my mother, she gave me life and for that I am thankful but maybe this can give you an opportunity to get to know the girl who you once claimed to love. The girl you still love." Sam says honestly.

Julian sighs and looks at his daughter.

"I just don't want you to get hurt…I don't want to get hurt."

Sam smiles at her father.

"News flash daddy, you can't protect me forever."

"Well that sucks." Julian says with a laugh.

* * *

**A/N- Hope you liked the chapter…What do people think about Sam and Jamie together? Is that good or bad? I think it would be cute but you guys tell me. Also, what do you readers want to see happen in this story?**


	5. Monopoly

**A/N-Here is another chapter for this story…I really hope you are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

* * *

Sam woke up early on Saturday. Her father was working on the movie so Sam was home alone. Today was also the day where she was going to hang out with Brooke.

After Sam did her morning routine which consisted of an hour jog, a quick shower and a simple breakfast, she left the apartment and went to the diner that she was meeting Brooke at.

When Sam was inside she ordered herself a cup of coffee and sat at a table close by to wait for Brooke. A few minutes later Brooke approached the table.

"Hello, Sam."

"Hey."

Brooke sits down across from Sam. Sam takes a sip of her coffee and looked at the woman who gave her up.

"Let's get one thing straight…I don't like you, okay?" Sam says.

Brooke shakes her head in agreement.

"I hope there's a but coming up."

"But I'm willing to work on liking you."

"Okay, I'll take what I can get…So, got any questions?"

"I do but I'm pretty sure you can't answer that question so I will start out easy…what do you like?"

Brooke thought about it for a second and then answered.

"I like to design clothes, talk with my friends…my favorite foods are pizza and ice cream, chocolate not strawberry…I don't read but I follow up on fashion…what about you?"

Sam takes a deep breath and starts talking.

"I love basketball. I'm an avid reader. My favorite foods are pizza, spaghetti, basically all Italian foods. My favorite ice cream is cookies and cream…I have a few really good friends back in LA and one potential friend ere in Tree Hill…I'm a writer…good student and I'm a cheerleader" Sam states before finishing the rest of her coffee.

Brooke looks at Sam and smiles.

"We have a few things in common, with the whole pizza and cheerleading and you look like me so that's a plus."

Sam laughs at Brooke and nods her head in agreement.

"What are your dislikes?" Brooke asks.

Sam looks at Brooke and sighs.

"Your mother."

Brooke looks at Sam in complete shock.

* * *

"Hey, Lucas can I ask you a question?" Julian asks as he looks through files in a folder.

"Sure, what's up?" Lucas asks.

"It's about Brooke and Sam…I know the only reason why Sam told me to hire Brooke was because she truly wants to get to know her mother and on some days I don't blame her but Brooke she left Sam and I don't know if I can get over that so easily. Should I let Brooke see Sam?"

"Well coming from experience I would say it would have to be up to Samantha. I didn't know Dan but I got to know parts of him from Nathan…Sam's got Peyton but I think every teenage girl needs their mother…Julian, think about all the things Sam missed out on because her mom wasn't in her life…yeah, Peyton was there for some of it but it's not the same…I look at Peyton and Sawyer and their bond was instant so regardless of what people think Brooke and Sam share a bond…Sam is a good judge of character, I would say let her decide plus if you hire her for the movie you can keep an eye on her."

"Lucas, did Brooke change from the person she once was in high school?" Julian asks.

"I think the moment Brooke gave Sam up was the day that Brooke Davis changed."

* * *

Jamie walks into his living room and sees his dad sitting on the couch.

"Dad, can I get your advice?" Jamie asks.

"Sure, what's up man?"

"It's about girls…well actually one in particular."

"Who is she?" Nathan asks.

"She's the new girl and Brooke's daughter."

"Nice." Nathan says with a laugh.

"I like her dad and I want to ask her out but I get this sort of vibe with her…like she is just looking for friends."

"Then maybe you should be her friend."

"I guess" Jamie states.

"You do know what they say about guys and girls being friends don't you?" Nathan says.

"No, what?" Jamie asks with curiosity.

"They don't stay friends for long" Nathan says with a smile.

Jamie stood there thinking for a minute.

"But what about Uncle Lucas and mom."

"Oh, hmmm." Nathan shrugs his shoulders.

* * *

"What do you mean my mother?" Brooke asks.

"Well at the time I didn't know who this chick was but I told dad and he filled in the blanks."

"When did she come to see you?" Brooke asks.

"Why?" Sam asks.

"Because it's important Sam…when did she see you?"

"A week before we were supposed to meet 2 years ago" Sam says quietly.

"I cannot believe her…what did she say?"

"She said you didn't want to see me and that I shouldn't contact you…plus she was really rude…I can't believe I am related to her."

"Trust me, me neither…Sam, I don't know if this will make a difference but that wasn't true…I really did want to see you."

Sam looks at Brooke.

"Then why didn't you?"

"We were manipulated by the same person, Victoria Davis."

"I just got chills from hearing you say that…I'm sorry I listened to her" Sam replies sadly.

"Me too" Brooke whispers back.

* * *

Sam walked into the apartment and sat down on the couch. Julian came out of his room with a board game in his hand.

Sam looks up at her dad and smiles.

"Monopoly?" Sam questions.

Julian gets a smile on his face.

"Of course it's our daughter daddy night" Julian says as he sets up the game.

"How was your day dad?" Sam asks.

"Pretty good, got some advice…how about you?" Julian asks back.

"It was interesting…I learned some new things…it was a pretty good day."

* * *

Brooke walked into her empty house and looked around. She was still pretty upset about the revelation that Sam said today. She was furious with Victoria, really furious. Brooke picks up the phone and dials a New York number. When someone on the other line answers Brooke starts to yell…

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

* * *

**A/N-I really like Brooke and Sam's interaction in this chapter. I also love writing for them too. Until next time please review…**


	6. Surprises

**A/N-Here is another chapter for you abandonment fans…I would like to dedicate this chapter to one of my loyal readers who's reviews are truly inspiring…so here's to you Angell4NEPatriots.**

* * *

Brooke is sitting in her room trying to let the anger dissipate from her insides. Her conversation with her so called mother was the last straw in Brooke's book.

"_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"_

"_What are you so angry about now Brooke?"_

"_What the hell did you say to her 2 years ago?!"_

"_Brooke, I did a lot of things to years ago, you are going to have to be a little more specific, dear."_

"_Don't dear me…2 years ago, you went to LA, what the hell did you say to her?"_

"_Ahh, we're talking about the child that you abandoned aren't we…well all I did was tell her something so that she wouldn't ruin what you had going for you."_

"_I CANNOT believe that you told her I never wanted to see her…what the hell Victoria?"_

"_Brooke, that girl will ruin you."_

"_That GIRL Victoria is MY daughter."_

"_That maybe correct my dutiful daughter but where were you for her entire life?"_

"_GO TO HELL."_

* * *

Sam walks into Peyton's house and spots Sawyer on the couch.

"Hey baby Scott, what are you doing?" Sam asks.

Sawyer looks up from her drawing and smiles at Sam.

"Just drawing, you?"

"I just spent some time with Brooke."

Sawyer looks up at Sam and smiles.

"How was it?"

Sam sits on the couch and looks at Sawyer.

"Actually it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be…she's actually a lot like me," Sam says with a smile.

"Yeah, Aunt Brooke is pretty cool."

* * *

Julian walks up to Brooke's door and knocks hesitantly. Julian waits for Brooke to answer the door. When she does Brooke looks a little surprised.

"Julian."

"Brooke."

"Do you want to come in?"

Julian shakes his head and walks into Brooke's house.

"Okay, so the reason why I am here is because we need a designer for the movie."

Brooke looks at Julian with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not a costume designer."

"I know that but it was Sam's idea so just think about it."

"I will."

Julian walks to the door and stops before exiting.

"Brooke, I can't stop you from seeing your daughter…I could but I'm not that guy besides it is up to Sam and I already know you hung out with her today…I might not like it but it is what it is. Let's just make one thing clear…if you hurt Sam in anyway then you already have…I'll make sure you can't see her and that's a promise."

"Julian, I don't plan on hurting her…she's a great kid, you should be proud."

"I am," Julian says before he leaves the house.

Brooke stood there with a content smile on her face, her anger towards Victoria long forgotten.

* * *

Sam and Sawyer walk their way onto the river court and notice a familiar face. Jamie is currently shooting hoops.

"Hey Scott," Sawyer says as she runs to him and gives him a hug.

"Hey Sawyer…Sam," Jamie says with a smile.

"Hey," Sam says with a smile.

Sawyer watches the interaction between her cousin and friend and smiles.

"So, this is the infamous River court that your dad wrote about, huh?"

"If I know correctly, your mom spent some of her time here as well," Jamie states.

"I guess…so are we going to play or what?" Sam says with a smile.

"Bring it on Baker," Jamie smirks.

"Oh, it is so on," Sam smirks back.

Sawyer watched them with an even bigger smile.

"They are so in love," Sawyer says with a chuckle.

* * *

Later that night Sam walked into her house and spotted her father sitting down at the table.

"Hey daddy," Sam says with a smile.

"Hey, Sampson…I talked to Brooke today."

"Really? So did she accept the offer?"

"She's thinking about it," Julian says as he stands up from the table and kisses his daughter. "By the way, I know you hung out with her today…and its okay, your decision…but be careful."

Julian retreated back to his room and Sam stood there in shock.

"Peyton," Sam says and shakes her head.

* * *

The next morning Sam woke up early and got ready for her morning run. Only this time she decided to invite someone to join in.

Sam knocks on the door and waits for it to open.

"Samantha, what are you doing here?"

"I'm going for a jog and you are coming with me…let's go," Sam states with a smile.

"Sam, I just woke up because of your knocking…let me change, you can come wait inside," Brooke states with a smile.

Sam walks into the house and looks around while Brooke walks into her room to change. Sam looks around and smiles. Brooke walks into the room and smiles at her daughter.

"We ready to go?" Sam asks once she spots Brooke.

"Yes, we are," Brooke states before she and Sam walk out the door.

* * *

The two girls found themselves walking the shore of the beach after their jog. Sam has been getting to know Brooke and her friends better and laughing along the way.

"So, let me get this straight…you dated Uncle Lucas and then moved to LA where you met dad and eventually got pregnant, then left…Peyton has been your best friend since you were like 8 and Haley you met in high school, which is my teacher and Jamie's mom. You are Jamie's godmother and by some weird coincidence Peyton ended up mine."

"Pretty much," Brooke says with a laugh.

"Damn, some family," Sam chuckles.

Sam sits down in the sand and Brooke sits down next to her.

"Yeah, but it's a great family."

Sam looks at Brooke and smiles.

"Yeah, I'm sensing that."

"This is nice Sam…I really appreciate you for giving me a second chance to get to know you."

"To be honest, I thought it was going to be harder to let you in but it's not."

Brooke looks at Sam.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Definitely a good thing."

"Come on Sam, I need to head to the store for a few minutes but if you'd like I could use the company."

Sam smiles up at Brooke.

"Sure, let's go."

Brooke and Sam walk into the store and are surprised to see who is standing in front of them.

* * *

Sam and Brooke look at each other and then to their surprise guest.

"Well, if it isn't my daughter with her daughter…how nice of a family reunion?" Victoria says sarcastically.

* * *

**A/N-I hope you liked the chapter…As for my other stories, their updates are coming soon, probably this weekend. REVIEW!!!**


	7. The Bitch is Back

**A/N-Another chapter, yay me…anyway, this chapter is filled completely with mostly Brooke and Sam, but Victoria is in here as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

Brooke, Sam and Victoria all stood in silence. To Sam, it felt as though time itself was standing still even though it clearly moved forward. It took 5 minutes for anyone to say something and when someone spoke up it made everything better, at least for Sam.

"I don't like you," Sam states in harshness.

Brooke looked away from her mother to her daughter and smiled. They really were a lot alike.

"I agree with her," Brooke states with a smile.

Victoria stared at her family and then sighed.

"Your insults don't affect me, they never have."

"What are you doing here anyway? I said all I needed to say over the phone," Brooke states angrily.

Victoria looks at Brooke and smirks.

"I'm not here to talk to you," Victoria says as she looks over to Sam. "You, oh so quiet one, come here."

Sam looks at Victoria and then to Brooke and back to Victoria. She takes a step closer and she feels a hand go in hers. She looked at Brooke and smiles.

Victoria looked at the duo and rolled her eyes.

"If I remember correctly, 2 years ago I told you not to ruin Brooke's life more than you already have."

Brooke was going to abject to Victoria's statement but stopped herself when she felt Sam let go of her hand and stood right in Victoria's face.

"Well, I don't do what people tell me to do…I'm known for it," Sam says with a smirk.

"Smartass," Victoria utters causing Sam to smile brightly.

"What can I say? Apparently it runs in the family."

"You're not family."

Sam stays silent and she looks down at the ground. Brooke stood next to Sam as her anger began to rise.

"That's enough Victoria! Just leave!"

"Brooke, this _girl_ is clouding your judgment and the business is going to fail."

"I have a name," Sam whispers while still looking down at her feet.

"I know that Sam, but the name that comes to mind is Laura," Victoria says with amusement.

Sam looks up from the floor and stares at Victoria as anger flooded her eyes.

"DON'T say her name!" Sam yells loudly causing Brooke to take a step back.

"What's the matter Sam? Are you afraid Brooke is going to know your secret?"

Brooke looks between Sam and her mother as confusion starts to set in.

"You don't know anything," Sam states sadly.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, but if you don't want my daughter to find out, maybe you should leave."

Sam turns away with tears in her eyes.

"Samantha, wait," Brooke states.

Sam ignores her calls and runs out the door.

* * *

Brooke faces her mother and stares her down.

"You treating me like that…I can handle, but you treating Sam that way is where I draw the line. NO matter what you say she is my daughter and your granddaughter. You can say all you want to me just leave Sam out of it. I just pray to god she doesn't end up being the heartless bitch you have always been."

"Brooke, you aren't focusing on the business. That's where your focus should be, not on the child you gave up. You have to listen to me Brooke," Victoria pleads.

Brooke shakes her head.

"No, I'm done listening to you Victoria…for as long as I can remember all I have done is listened to you. I abandoned Sam because I listened to you…and for the life of me, I can't remember why, but I did and because of that I missed out on 15 years of my daughter's life. Here and now I'm telling you I'm not missing anymore. Victoria you are WRONG! Ever since I started this company all I have ever done is put it first. Where my focus should have been was on my daughter. For 15 years a piece of me has been missing and up until a few weeks ago for the first time I feel whole again and it's because of her, my daughter, but you might understand that because you don't have a heart and that's truly disappointing because even though I hate to admit it, I still love you, even after everything you've done to ruin my life. The company isn't my top priority, Samantha is, so, is the company means so much to you then you can have it…it's just…I'm done."

During Brooke's whole speech Victoria stayed quiet surprising Brooke and quite honestly surprising herself.

"Brooke."

"Just go Victoria…out of my town and out of my life…Now leave my store," Brooke says as she holds the door open for her mother.

Victoria straightens out her skirt and walks out the door without looking at her daughter and without saying another word.

Brooke takes a final look around the store and quickly exits, forgetting what she came there to get in the first place. Her top priority right now was finding Sam.

* * *

A half-hour later Brooke decided to head home, she had been searching the town looking for Sam but she couldn't find her.

When she walked up to her door she saw Sam sitting on the porch steps with tears in her eyes. Sam looked up at saw Brooke and she quickly wiped her tears away. Brooke sat down next to her daughter and smiled weakly.

"Is she gone?" Sam asks.

"Yeah."

Sam looks over to Brooke.

"I hate her."

Brooke smiles at the younger girl.

"Join the club."

"Can I be president?" Sam asks with a smile.

"How about being co-president?" Brooke says as she returns the smile.

"I can handle that." Sam glances over at Brooke, "About what she said about Laura…"

"Sam, I don't need to know that is your business."

"I want to tell you but I can't remember all of it…I was really screwed up that night all I can really remember or what I feel is important was that I lost my best friend that night and I almost lost my life."

"God," Brooke says in a whisper.

"Dad knows more than I do, so, if you want to know just ask him because I can't really remember anymore, I kind of care not to."

Brooke stands up and offers Sam her hand.

"Come on."

Sam takes her hand and stands up.

"Where are we going?" Sam says as she raises an eyebrow.

"Inside, we need ice cream and it just so happens that I have your favorite ice cream in my freezer," Brooke states with a smile.

"What are we waiting for?" Sam says with a smile.

Both girls walk inside the house and they spend the rest of their day together just like they originally planned.

**

* * *

**

A/N-I'm happy to say I really love Brooke's speech to her mother…some of my best work…as for what happened to Sam, which will be revealed.


	8. Sickness

**A/N-Another update…I really loved writing this chapter so please tell me what you think about it.**

* * *

Julian walks into his daughter's room and smiles at the scene he is seeing. Sam in wrapped under the covers and tightly holding on to her purple monkey. Julian sits down on the edge of Sam's bed and feels her forehead. Sam stirs a little and opens her eyes and sees her dad.

"How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Like crap."

"Open up," Julian says as he holds out the thermometer. Sam does as she is told and waits to see what the thermometer says.

A minute or so later Julian looks at the thermometer and sighs.

"101.7. Definitely a temperature," Julian states.

"Daddy, I don't like being sick."

"I know baby, but I want you to stay in bed and I'll be home as soon as I can."

Sam looks up at him and frowns.

"You're working?"

"I have to Sam."

"But you've never left me alone when I was sick, daddy please stay," Sam whines.

"Get some rest Sam. I'll see what I can do."

Julian watches as Sam closes her eyes and he walks out of the room. He pulls out his cell phone and calls a number.

"Hey…it's Julian…I know you are probably busy but I kind of need a favor…Sam's sick and I've never left her alone and the problem is I kind of need to be at work right now…oh, okay, I'll see you soon, thanks Brooke."

Julian hangs up his phone and walks back to his daughter's room and watches her sleep.

* * *

15 minutes later there is a knock on the door and Julian answers the door and sees Brooke.

"Come on in," Julian says as he opens the door wider. Brooke walks through the door and looks around.

"So, how sick is she?" Brooke asks.

"Um…the flu, she started getting sick last night."

"Where is she?" Brooke asks.

"Her room is done the hall, 1st door on the right…just a warning, when she's sick um she gets kind of whiney and needy, like you," Julian states with a smile.

Brooke laughs and looks up at Julian.

"I'm here now so, you can go to work."

"I'm actually surprised that you came here."

"Why is that?" Brooke asks.

"I just figured you would be working as well."

"Nope, the only work I have now is working for the movie…I gave up my company a few weeks ago."

Julian looks at his ex in shock.

"That's…wow."

"Yeah, there is something more important in my life right now," Brooke says as she looks down the hallway.

Julian nods his head in understanding.

"I'll be back later this evening, so, we'll talk then."

"Alright, bye Julian."

"Goodbye Brooke."

* * *

Brooke watches as Julian leaves the apartment. Brooke takes a look around and notices the pictures of Sam as a little girl and more of the age she is now. One picture catches her eye easily, it's one of Sam and another girl in their cheerleading uniforms. Brooke picks up the picture and notices that the other girl has a necklace that says Laura on it. Brooke puts the picture down and hears someone in the bathroom.

Brooke walks into the bathroom and sees Sam sitting down by the toilet and her face is pale. Brooke sits down next to Sam and Sam lays her head on her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?"

Sam shrugs her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" Sam whispers.

"Your dad didn't want you to be alone, so he called me."

"That's nice," Sam says with a yawn.

"When does the whiney and needy start?" Brooke says with a laugh.

"This is me being needy, human contact…hope you're not afraid to get sick."

Brooke smiles and rubs Sam's back.

"Nope, not afraid."

"Good…excuse me," Sam says before she throws up in the toilet. Brooke kneels by Sam and continues to sooth her.

* * *

After Sam is done she stands up and brushes her teeth.

"So, who is Laura?" Brooke asks politely.

Sam looks up in the mirror and frowns.

"I told you to ask dad…I can't remember."

"Sorry Sam."

"It's okay…it's just hard."

Brooke walks closer to Sam and puts her arm around her shoulder.

"Let's get you in bed."

Sam frowns.

"But I don't wanna," Sam whines.

"And it starts…come on kiddo," Brooke says as she walks Sam out of the bathroom and into her room.

* * *

Sam lies down in her bed and watches in amusement at Brooke who is lingering in the doorway.

"You can come in, you know?" Sam says with a smile.

Brooke walks further into the room and looks around. Sam's room is pretty messy. Clothes are thrown everywhere. The walls are blue and on the walls are posters of bands and on the shelves are an arrangement of books and there are some trophies.

"You don't like my room, do you?" Sam asks.

"Um…it's not that, it's just messy."

"No it's not, I now where everything is…if it was clean I wouldn't know where things were."

"I think that's just an excuse not to clean your room," Brooke says with a smile.

"That too," Sam says with a laugh.

Brooke notices the purple monkey in Sam's hand.

"You still have it," Brooke says as she points to the monkey.

Sam looks down and smiles.

"Yeah, I told you I love this purple monkey."

"Alright, well you should get some sleep…I'll just leave you alone."

"Brooke, do you think you could…like stay here until I fall asleep?"

"I'd love too," Brooke says as she sees Sam slide over in the bed.

Sam puts her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"1-4-3," Sam says in a whisper before she falls asleep.

Brooke smiles at Sam and she too falls asleep.

* * *

Julian walks into the house and notices that it's quiet. He walks to his daughter's room and inwardly smiles. Sam's head is still rested on Brooke's shoulder and Brooke has an arm around Sam. Both girls are sleeping and they looked cute like that. Julian reaches for Sam's camera on her desk and instantly snaps a picture. The flash instantly woke Brooke up.

"Hey," Brooke says in a whisper.

"Hey, let's go talk," Julian states as he walks out of the room.

Brooke carefully gets out of Sam's grasp and kisses her forehead.

* * *

Brooke walks into the living room and sees Julian sitting on the couch. Brooke joins him.

"You're taking the job then?"

"Yeah if the offer is still there."

"It is…look, Brooke it's hard for me to be around you…and it's not that hard for Sam and I can't understand why?"

Brooke nods her head.

"I think it was because we were happy as a couple and then I just left and it hurt you worse because you knew me and Sam didn't, she was just a baby."

"Why did you leave us Brooke?" Julian asks.

"I don't know if I can answer that question…I was happy, but I was also selfish and at the time I had doubts about becoming a mother and after talking to Victoria, I just got…I don't know…I couldn't handle it."

"You've changed?" Julian states.

"Is that bad?" Brooke asks.

"No, it's a good thing."

"Julian, can I ask you a question?"

Julian looks at Brooke and shakes his head.

"Sure."

"Who is Laura?"

Julian turns away from Brooke and goes to a drawer and pulls out a photo album. He sits back down on the couch and shows Brooke pictures.

"Laura was Sam's best friend, ever since they were 8. They were cheerleaders together and they partied together. About a year ago there was this party…it was a big celebration and Laura and Sam went out. Sam was only supposed to be gone for a few hours. At about 3 in the morning I get a phone call saying that my baby girl was in the hospital…" Julian wipes away the tears and continues his story. "When I arrived, the doctors told me that they pumped her stomach, apparently she had alcohol poisoning. I didn't even know that Sam drank but she did…anyways, I see Laura's parents there and they looked hurt and when I approached them they started crying and saying that Laura didn't make it. I went into Sam's room and I had to tell my little girl that her best friend was dead…ever since then, Sam hasn't had any alcohol and I don't think she will," Julian looked up at Brooke and saw the tears that were in Brooke's eyes.

"Julian…god I am so sorry…I wasn't there, I should have been there…god I'm so sorry…I'm a horrible person that should have been there for my daughter," Brooke cries out.

Julian envelopes Brooke in a hug and let's Brooke cry on his shoulder.

"You're not a horrible person Brooke…you just made mistakes and you're fixing them now, that's all that matters…my question is why didn't Sam tell you this?"

Brooke lifts up her head and wipes her eyes.

"She said she couldn't remember."

Julian shakes his head.

"It's hard for her…Laura's birthday is next week."

"What is Sam going to do?"

"She is going to LA for a few days and stay with Laura's parents."

"That would be good for her wouldn't it?" Brooke asks.

"I hope so…speaking of Sam…was she needy?" Julian asks with a smile.

"Not too needy, it was actually kind of nice…I missed a lot of first with her."

"Not all of them…you have the first date, first sex talk and many, many others."

"I really don't like the idea of her having sex, Julian."

Julian laughs at Brooke's disgusted face.

"Neither do I…welcome to being a mom."

"Julian, before Sam fell asleep she whispered something to me and I don't know what it means."

"Well, what did she say?"

"1-4-3."

Julian smiles and gets up from the couch and goes over to the DVD collection. He pulls out a DVD and hands it to Brooke.

"Watch this and you will figure it out."

Brooke looks at the title and raises her eyebrow.

"Gracie's Choice."

"Yep, watch it and you'll understand."

* * *

As Brooke was lying on her bed, she couldn't help but have a smile on her face. She had just finished watching the movie that Julian gave her. Brooke shut of the light and laid her head down on the pillow.

"She loves me," Brooke states before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N-We found out who Laura is and why Brooke left. We also hear Sam tell Brooke that she loves her in her own special way. So, tell me what you guys think, should Brooke and Julian hook up soon or should they wait it out some more? **


	9. Leaving

**A/N-Another chapter is here…it's mostly filler but I like it anyway, so enjoy!**

* * *

Sam and Jamie are walking through town talking…because of the school's spring break, they weren't in school, plus Sam was living for LA the next day.

"We both lost friends," Jamie states.

"Yeah, Laura was great and I miss her so much and her family which is why I am leaving tomorrow for LA."

"You're lucky, I get to stay here in Tree Hill and do absolutely nothing, except for basketball."

"It's not the bad…I'll send you a post card," Sam says with a smirk.

Jamie laughs at her and throws his arm around Sam's shoulder. Sam smiles at him.

"How are you dealing with Quentin's death?"

"As well as expected I guess. You are helping by the way."

"I'm glad…everyone needs someone to lean on."

* * *

Brooke and Haley are sitting in the empty clothes over bros talking.

"You actually gave it all up."

"Yes, I did."

"Good for you Brooke…so, how are you and Sam doing?"

Brooke looks at Haley and smiles.

"It's great…I don't know how to describe it Hales…It's awesome."

"Can I ask you a question?" Haley asks hesitantly.

"Sure."

"Why did you try to hide the fact that you had Sam?"

_

* * *

_

16 year old Brooke Davis is sitting in her bedroom looking at a picture of her and her daughter. A few months ago Brooke up and left the hospital after giving birth to a baby girl, who she named Samantha.

_Haley walks into the bedroom and looks at her friend._

"_What are you looking at?" Haley asks her friend as she sits down next to her._

_Brooke quickly looks at Haley and tries to hide the picture._

"_It's nothing."_

"_It is something Brooke…please tell me, whatever it is it can't be that bad."_

_Brooke looks at Haley and sighs. Brooke hands over the picture to Haley and Haley looks at it._

"_She's cute…Brooke, who is it?" Haley asks unsurely._

_Brooke looks at Haley in teary eyes._

"_My daughter."_

"_Oh."_

* * *

"I was afraid of what people thought…I was selfish back then…I'm not anymore."

Haley smiles at her friend and looks out the window.

"There are our kids," Haley says as she points out the window.

Brooke walks out the door and waves Sam and Jamie down.

* * *

Jamie and Sam walks up to Haley and Brooke just outside of the store.

"Hey guys," Haley states.

"Hey Brooke," Sam says with a smile.

"Hey mom," Jamie says.

"What are you two doing?" Brooke asks curiously.

"Spending time with Sam before she leaves for LA."

Brooke looks at Sam and smiles.

"You're leaving tomorrow aren't you?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah, and dad said that he wanted to meet with you sometime this week so, talk to him."

"Okay."

"We're going to go so, see ya later," Sam states with a smile.

"Bye guys," Haley says with a smile.

Brooke and Haley watch as their teens walk off.

"Jamie likes your daughter," Haley states with a smile.

"I think Sam likes him too," Brooke smirks.

"At least they're cute together."

"Definitely," Brooke says as smiles brightly.

* * *

Sawyer walks into the living room to find her mother busing herself by drawing. Sawyer sits down next to her mother and sighs loudly causing Peyton to smirk.

"What can I do for you, Sawyer?"

"What are you supposed to do when you know that 2 people like each other or quite possibly love each other but both parties are too stupid to realize it?"

"Depends, who are you talking about?"

"Jamie and Sam…who did you think I was talking about?" Sawyer says with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not important…have you talked to Jamie or Sam about this?" Peyton asks her daughter.

"No."

"Don't you think you should talk to them about it?"

"They would just deny it."

"Sweetie, all I can tell you is that if it's meant to happen it will."

Sawyer scoffs at her mother.

"That's lame advice."

Peyton chuckles at her daughter and smiles.

"I was never good at giving advice…that's all I got."

Sawyer sits farther back in the couch and rolls her eyes and starts brooding. Peyton looks at Sawyer and smiles. _Broody Jr. _Peyton thinks to herself.

* * *

Sam walks into her bedroom followed by Jamie. Jamie takes a look around and smiles.

"Nice room."

"Thanks…do you want to help me pack?"

"Sure."

As Sam was putting things into her suitcase Jamie picks up a picture and looks at it.

"Is this Laura?" Jamie asks.

Sam walks closer to Jamie and looks at her picture.

"Yeah…and her little sister Cameron."

Jamie puts the picture back down and sits down on Sam's bed. Sam follows.

"Do you know any jokes?" Sam asks to break the silence.

"Did you hear about a girl who gets hit in the head with a pillow?" Jamie says with a smirk as his hand reaches for a pillow without Sam noticing.

"What?" Sam asks confused.

Jamie hits Sam in the head with a pillow and starts laughing.

"That's so not fair…I wasn't even ready," Sam says as she grabs another pillow and starts hitting Jamie with it.

* * *

A few minutes later a cough at Sam's door broke Sam and Jamie's pillow fight up. Sam looks at her father whose eyebrow is raised.

"Hey daddy."

"Hi," Julian says as he eyes Jamie.

Jamie sits farther away from Sam and stays quiet.

"Are you packed Sam?" Julian asks his daughter.

"Yeah, you're home early."

"I brought dinner so, he's got to go," Julian says before walking away from Sam's door.

Jamie looks over at Sam and sighs.

"Your dad kind of scared me."

Sam laughs and stands up.

"He's harmless, but when he says you have to go…you have to go."

"See ya," Jamie says before he runs out the door.

Sam just stands there and laughs.

* * *

Sam and Julian are standing by the gates waiting for Sam's plane to be called.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Julian asks.

"Yes, dad, I am sure I have everything."

"I'm just checking," Julian says while he hugs his daughter.

"I'm going to miss you," Sam says with a smile.

"I'll miss you too," Julian states.

"Me too," says a voice from behind them.

Julian smiles as Sam turns around.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?"

"I'm seeing you off, silly."

Sam hugs Brooke and smiles.

"I'll miss you too."

Brooke brings Sam in for another hug and whispers in her ear.

"I love you too."

Sam stands back and looks into Brooke's eyes.

"How'd you know what it meant?" Sam asks astounded.

"Your dad."

"Figures."

"You could have just said it Sam," Brooke states to her daughter.

"I know…I was scared."

"You don't have to be," Brooke says with a smile.

"Sam, you have to go," Julian says as he walks closer to his daughter.

"Alright bye guys."

"Bye," Julian and Brooke say in unison as they watch their daughter walk through the gates.

* * *

Brooke and Julian watch as Sam's plane takes off.

"You're going to be bored without her, aren't you?" Brooke asks amused.

Julian sighs and looks at Brooke.

"Yep."

"Me too," Brooke replies sadly.

* * *

**A/N-Hope you liked…Please answer this question pertaining to the next chapter that I write…Do you want to see Sam interact with Laura's family or no? Please let me know…**


	10. Beautiful

**A/N-This chapter is all Brooke and Julian…mostly because I think it's time for them to have a deep conversation…don't know if what I wrote is deep…I'll leave that to you. **

* * *

With Sam in LA, Julian and Brooke have been spending more time together. To both of them it feels like it was in high school, only without Brooke being pregnant, although most of the time that they have met it was business talk only.

"So, there are home and away game Ravens jersey's and for the popular kids, if you want to keep it realistic, cheerleading uniforms, letterman jackets and a lot of jeans," Brooke says as she puts her designs down.

"Well, clearly you have this under control."

"Brooke Davis will be particularly easy to dress."

"Why because she spent most of high school naked?"

"No jerk because I still have all of her clothes."

"Ah, I see," Julian says with a smile.

"Now that that is taken care of we can talk."

"Brooke, I hate to burst your bubble but we are talking."

"We were talking business. I want to talk to you about your life."

Julian sits down on the couch next to Brooke.

"Sam's my life."

"I know."

"I actually have something for you," Julian states as he digs through his bag.

"What is it?" Brooke asks excitedly.

"Here," Julian says as he hands Brooke a picture. "I took it while you two were sleeping. I couldn't help myself."

Brooke looks from Julian to the picture in her hands. It was the picture Julian took when Sam was sick.

"Thank-you."

"It's not a problem Brooke."

Brooke gets up from the couch and pins the picture to her refrigerator.

"Alright, let's talk," Julian states.

"How are your parents?" Brooke asks.

"Um…they're okay. Dad is still his usual self. Mm is great though. My dad calls Sam a few times a month but my mom calls her once a week."

"So Sam has a good relationship with your mom?"

"Yeah, it's pretty decent."

"At least she has a relationship with one of her grandparents."

"Sam told me about your mom," Julian states with a sad smile.

"I have to apologize for that…she was totally out of line. I can't believe she dug into your lives."

"It's not your fault Brooke. I know Victoria. Do you remember what she said when we told her you were pregnant?"

* * *

_Brooke and Julian were sitting in Brooke's living room across from Victoria Davis. Both teens were extremely nervous._

"_Well, what do you have to tell me?" Victoria says agitated._

"_Um…Julian and I…well we are…" Brooke starts to say nervously as Julian grabs a hold of her hand._

"_You better not be engaged. You can do better than him."_

"_Actually, Mrs. Davis, we're not," Julian states honestly._

"_I'm pregnant," Brooke blurts out._

_Silence fills into the room for a few moments. Victoria takes a sip of her alcohol and sets it on the table._

"_At 16, you ruined your life…I didn't know I had a stupid daughter."_

"_With all due respect, that's uncalled for," Julian states calmly._

"_Brooke, do everyone a favor and get rid of it," Victoria states bitterly before walking out of the room._

* * *

Brooke looks at Julian.

"Yeah, I remember," Brooke says softly.

Julian takes Brooke's hand and squeezes it and then let's it go.

"I'm glad you didn't listen to her."

"Me too," Brooke looks at Julian and smiles. "Alright, producer boy…how's your love life?"

Julian raises and eyebrow and smiles.

"It's non-existent…why, you want to go for a ride?" Julian asks with a smirk.

"Julian…that's just…that was…"

"A funny joke?"

"Yeah, well that funny jokes ending result was a baby 15 years ago."

"True…anyway, the last relationship I had was with Peyton."

Brooke nods her head in understanding.

"How did that come about anyway?" Brooke asks curiously.

"Well, I met Peyton when I was 18, so Sam was about 3…we were friends at first and I could tell that Peyton instantly took a liking to Sam…anyways, we didn't start dating until I was 19, but we didn't last long because she was still in love with Lucas. We were able to part as friends but Peyton made sure we stayed in touch for Sam and then our friendship just grew from there…I haven't had a relationship since."

"That's really something…so; you really haven't dated for 12 years?"

"No, I haven't had a relationship for 12 years…there's a difference."

"If it makes you feel better, I haven't either."

"It doesn't," Julian replies honestly. "The only girl that has been constant in my life has been Sam."

Brooke smiles at Julian genuinely.

"You're a great father Julian. I see you with Sam and I can't help but feel jealous. I mean I never had that growing up. You're bond with her is amazing…nothing can tear it apart."

"Well thanks I guess, but Brooke you have the potential to get that bond because you are becoming a great mother even if you are late to join, but you're wrong about one thing."

Brooke looks at Julian confusingly.

"What am I wrong about?"

"Something almost tore my relationship with Sam apart."

"What was it?"

"Cheerleading," Julian says with a chuckle.

"Why?" Brooke asks with an eyebrow raised.

"The outfits are too short. Their moves can be way too sexual…" Brooke starts to laugh and Julian continues. "And because you were a cheerleader."

"I see," Brooke says quietly.

"At first I think Sam did it to get a rise out of me but I had told her no…she wouldn't talk to me for a week. When I finally gave in and she tried it, she fell in love with it…and I would watch her and all I saw was you. It was beautiful, it still is and you still are."

Brooke blushes and turns her head. Julian grabs her chin and tilts her head in the direction he is facing.

"Brooke, I really want to kiss you right now," Julian whispers softly.

"What are you waiting for? Kiss me," Brooke whispers.

Julian leans forward and brings his hand to Brooke's cheek as he moves his lips in sync with Brooke's.

* * *

**A/N-How about that ending huh? Hope you liked it. I know I did…Plenty more to come.**


	11. I Love You

**A/N-I planned to have this chapter out earlier but I had an English paper due so sorry for the delay. EnJoY!!!!**

* * *

After a few moments, Julian and Brooke pull away from each other with smiles on their faces.

"That was great," Brooke says with a blush.

"Just like I remember," Julian says with a smile.

"I know I'm totally ruining the moment right now, but what does this mean for us?"

"Well, I'm hoping that this is our second chance. We had a good thing as kids Brooke and we have learned from our mistakes…we weren't ready than, but maybe we are now," Julian says as he kisses Brooke's hand.

"You have a way with words Julian Baker."

"Only for you, Brooke Davis."

* * *

In LA, Sam is sitting around the table at the Linley's. Sam is sitting next to Cameron. Cameron's parents, Julie and Peter, are sitting at the other side.

"Samantha, how has your week been?" Julie asks politely.

"It was great. I had a lot of fun. I'm just not looking forward to tomorrow morning."

"Sam, you should quit trying to blame yourself for what happened," Peter states with a sad frown.

"I know, I just…I can't help it. I really miss her."

"We all do, but even Laura wouldn't want this. She would want us to be happy," Cameron states with a smile.

"Alright, moving on, would you care to tell me who this Jamie character is?" Julie says with a knowing smile causing Sam to blush.

"He's a friend that I really like. I kind of have a crush on him," Sam says hesitantly.

"Sammy's got a boyfriend," Peter says with a smirk.

"He's not her boyfriend, but they have history," Cameron states.

"What's the history?" Julie asks intrigued.

"Um…he's Lucas' nephew, my English teacher's son and my mom's godson."

"Dang girl, that is some history," Peter says with a smirk.

"Speaking of history, how are things going with your mom?" Cameron asks.

"It's great, before I left she told me she loved me and that was a reply to my 1-4-3, but I'm thinking maybe it's time for me to actually say the words."

"That's great Sam," Peter says honestly.

"How is your dad taking everything?" Julie asks.

"Okay, I guess…he still loves her, I can see it in his eyes…I just want them both to be happy."

"What if they are happy together?" Cameron asks.

Sam smiles at Cameron.

"Then that's a bonus."

* * *

Brooke and Julian are still talking on Brooke's couch.

"Sam comes home tomorrow," Brooke says excitedly.

"Yeah, she does," Julian says with a smile.

"Um…what are we going to tell her? What if she freaks out? Oh god what am I going to do?" Brooke says as she starts to freak out.

"Brooke, calm down…I don't think Sam would have a problem…she just wants us to be happy."

Brooke smiles at Julian, and then smirks at him.

"Do you know something that I don't Mr. Baker?"

Julian shrugs his shoulders and smiles.

"Okay, you stay silent then."

Julian leans in and kisses Brooke again gently. Once they pulled away Brooke sighs.

"I could get used to that."

"So can I."

* * *

Jamie walks into the living room and sees his mom watching TV. Jamie goes and sits next to her. Haley watches her son sit down and smiles.

"What's up Jimmy-Jam?" Haley says with a smile.

Jamie smiles at the nickname that he got when he was 5.

"I have a problem."

"Maybe, I can help. What's the problem?" Haley asks.

"You know Sam, right?"

"Brooke's kid and my student…yes, I do."

"Well, I want to ask her out and I don't know how to do it."

Haley smiles at her son.

"You want to know what I think," Haley looks at Jamie and he nods his head. "I think you don't have a problem with asking her out. You're afraid of what she will say."

Jamie takes a deep breath and sighs.

"How'd you know?"

"I'm a mom. Take my advice, carpe diem."

Jamie looks at his mom and smiles.

"Seize the day. That's your advice."

"Yes, it is because once you ask her out and she says yes, you are going to have a wonderful time."

"How do you know she will say yes?"

"A mother knows things. Trust me Jamie, ask her out, but be nice to her otherwise I am sure you will have to face the wrath of Brooke Davis."

"Good point."

* * *

Sam is standing in the LA airport with Julie, Peter and Cameron waiting for her plane to be called.

"Thanks for letting me come here…I appreciate it."

"You're always welcome Sam. Maybe next time you can bring your mom, I'd love to meet her," Julie says with a smile.

"I'll ask her…You take good care of your girl's Peter."

"I always do Sammy," Peter says as he hugs Sam.

Cameron walks over to Sam and wipes the tears from her eyes. Sam looks at Cameron and sighs.

"Don't cry. I was happy to see you again."

Cameron hugs Sam and whispers in her ear.

"You're the closest thing to Laura that I have and I don't want to miss that. I can't do that again."

Sam pulls out of the hug and grabs Cameron's shoulders.

"Call me when you need too. Day or night, I'll always be there for you. Maybe someday soon you can come to Tree Hill and I'll show you around," Sam says with a laugh.

"Count on it," Cameron says with a smile.

"I have to go, but I'll talk to you guys soon," Sam says before walking away.

* * *

Brooke and Julian are standing in the airport holding hands.

"Sam's plane just landed," Julian says with a smile as he grasps Brooke's hand tighter.

Sam walks over to see her dad and Brooke holding hands and Sam gets a huge smile on her face when she sees Julian leaning in to kiss her.

"I leave for a week and all of sudden you two are together," Sam says with a smile.

"You got that right Sampson."

"Are you okay with that?" Brooke asks.

Sam walks closer to Brooke and smiles.

"Of course I am…just don't hurt him."

"I'll go get your bags," Julian says as he walks to baggage claim.

"I won't hurt him Sam, or you."

"That's good," Sam says as she gives Brooke a hug. "I love you…mom."

Brooke hugs her daughter tighter while tears start to form in her eyes.

"I love you, too, baby girl. I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N-A lot of things happened this chapter. Brooke and Julian are now dating and Sam told Brooke that she loved her and called her mom. Personally, I love writing the family moments between Brooke, Julian and Sam. Hope you liked this chapter. REVIEW!!!**


	12. Turn Around

**A/N-It's been a long time for an update for this story and I apologize. I did however manage to get this chapter written after I promised someone an update so here it is.**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Sam has been home from LA. Brooke and Julian have been going out on dates for a few nights a week and Sam was happy that her father was giving her mother a second chance.

Jamie and Sam have been hanging out more, but ever since Jamie knew that he wanted to ask Sam out he backed out on numerous times.

* * *

Brooke, Sam and Julian were sitting in the Baker apartment having a movie night. Brooke and Julian were snuggled on the couch and Sam was lying on the floor. They were in the middle of the movie "Hardball," when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Sam says as she gets up from the floor.

"Are you expecting anybody?" Brooke asks before she steals a quick kiss from Julian.

"Nope, I don't think that Sam is either."

Sam opens the door and is surprised to see the none other Paul Norris standing outside the door.

"Grandpa," Sam says surprised before she hugs him.

"Hey Sam, is your father home?"

Sam nods her head and she drags her grandpa into the living room.

"Dad, grandpa is here," Sam announces.

Julian and Brooke look up in surprise.

"Mr. Norris," Brooke says as she gives him a hug.

"Hello Brooke, can I speak to my son alone?"

"Sure, Sam why don't you and I go to your room,"

Sam nods her head and follows her mother into her room.

* * *

Julian looks at his father and sighs.

"What is it dad?"

"We have a problem son."

Julian sits down on the couch and Paul follows suit.

"Let me guess, you are here on business."

"I got fired, but lucky for me I get a huge cash settlement and an overall production deal."

"But Luke's movie goes into turn around."

Paul nods his head.

"I need you to come back to LA. We can get a new project lined up for you and everything."

"I can't just pack up and leave dad. Sam has a life here and I know it's only been a month or so I know that she loves it here. I gave a Brooke another chance. I can't leave."

"Julian, your life is in LA not Tree Hill."

Julian stands up and walks over to the door.

"No, my life is wherever my daughter is."

"Julian, you need my help. You know that and I know that. Do the right thing," Paul says before leaving the house.

Julian shuts the door and sits down at the table.

* * *

Brooke and Sam are lying on Sam's bed. Sam is playing with her purple monkey and Brooke is messing with Sam's hair.

"I wonder what Paul is here for."

"Business as usual I presume."

"Is it always business with Paul?"

Sam nods her head.

"I guess you could say that Paul is the male version of Victoria."

Brooke laughs and kisses Sam's forehead.

Sam looks up at her mother.

"Can I get your advice on something?"

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"What kind of advice is it?"

"Boy advice. I would go to dad, but he gets a little over protective when someone mentions a boy around me."

Brooke chuckles.

"Does this boy have anything to do with a Jamie Scott?"

"How did you know?"

"I see it when you two hang out. That boy really wants to ask you out."

"Then why doesn't he ask me out already?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to lose the friendship you two have."

"That's dumb. Should I ask him out?"

Brooke shakes her head.

"Give it time. He will ask you out."

Julian knocks on the door and walks in.

"You two ready to finish the movie?"

"Yep," Sam says as she quickly runs into the living room.

Julian smiles and turns to Brooke.

"What were you two talking about?"

"A boy."

"What boy?"

Brooke smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

"Nothing to worry about right now. Come on let's join our daughter in the living room."

"Seriously, what boy?"

Julian, Brooke and Sam finished their night by watching the movie only Julian wasn't paying much attention to it. He knew what Paul had said was partly true; he needed to tell Brooke, he just didn't know how to do it.

* * *

Sam and Jamie were at the River Court shooting some hoops. It was something that they did often, but neither one of them complained about it.

After a quick game to 11 they sat down on the bench and looked out towards the water. Jamie turned to Sam and smiled.

"Sam, we're friends right?"

Sam looked at him and smiled.

"Yes you moron, why?"

"Just wondering is all."

Sam nods her head and looks towards the water again.

"Sam, can I ask you a question?"

"You mean besides the one you just asked," Jamie playfully glared at her. "Go ahead."

Jamie takes a deep breath and looks at Sam.

"I know we are friends and everything, but the thing is I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me. Now, before you say anything just hear me out. I figured that if we go out once and we find out that it's a total bust then we know we are better off friends."

Sam looks at Jamie amused.

"You figured all that out on your own."

Jamie nods his head.

"You never answered my question."

"I know. I wanted to see you sweat it out for a little while longer."

Jamie laughs and bumps shoulders with Sam.

Sam turns to Jamie and smiles.

"I would love to go out on a date with you."

* * *

Brooke rushes into Julian's apartment after an emergency phone call from Julian. Brooke walks into the apartment and sees Julian sitting at the table.

"Julian, what is going on?"

Julian looks up at Brooke and sighs.

"My dad lost his job which means that Luke's movie is no longer in production, which also means that I don't have a job right now. Now this is the part that sucks, my work, all of it is in LA."

Brooke sits down in the chair across from Julian.

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means Sam and I move back to LA."

* * *

**A/N-You probably hate me for leaving the chapter like that, but I don't care. I am sometimes known for my cliffhangers. Plus, I did this for a reason. The reason is that I would like your help to see what happens. What would you like to see happen? I will put it to a vote…here are the options.**

***Sam stays with Brooke and Julian goes back to LA.**

***Sam and Julian go back to LA and Brooke stays in Tree Hill.**

***Julian and Sam stay in Tree Hill.**

***All three of them go to LA.**

**Please vote…**


	13. Staying or Leaving?

**A/N-Decided to post another chapter…hope you liked it and people wanted different things for Julian, Brooke, and Sam and hopefully my solution is the best…enjoy!**

* * *

Brooke sat in the chair facing Julian. She didn't know what to think. Julian had just said that he and Sam had to leave.

"Would it help if I said I don't want you to go?" Brooke asks softly.

"Brooke, I don't know what to do."

"You have to talk to Sam."

"I don't want to fight with her."

"What's going to happen to us?"

Julian gets up from his chair and hugs his girlfriend.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out."

Brooke looks at Julian with teary eyes.

"I hope so. I don't want to lose you two."

Julian smiles and kisses Brooke on the lips.

"We don't want to lose you either."

* * *

Sam walks into the apartment and sees her mom and dad sitting on the couch talking quietly.

"What's going on?" Sam asks as she approaches the couch.

"I have to tell you something," Julian says as he stands up and Sam takes his spot.

"You are freaking me out right now. Just tell me."

"My dad was fired which means the movie is cancelled."

Sam looks at her dad and starts shaking her head.

"I'm not leaving dad. I like Tree Hill. I don't want to leave."

"Sammy," Julian pleads.

Sam stands up from her spot.

"No! Every time I have followed you. Well not this time. Mom's in my life now dad! Plus, I have a date! I don't want to leave so figure it out!" Sam yells before going to her room and slamming her door.

* * *

Julian sighs and sits down next to Brooke who rubs his back.

"She's really mad."

"I know."

"This whole situation really sucks Brooke."

"Well, what are your options?"

"I have a few, but only one of them I had planned to do for awhile now."

"What is it?"

"Start my own production company."

"I'd say do it Julian. It's your dream. I'd say it's about time you fulfill it. You do need a location though."

"I have a location."

"Where?"

"Tree Hill, Sam loves it here. You're here. I can't uproot her anymore. If I do this though Brooke which I probably will I'm going to need your help."

Brooke smiles at him and replies instantly.

"You've got it."

"No matter what I'm going to do I have to go to LA for awhile. 1 month maybe 2 months at most, Sam will have to stay with you because she's in school."

Brooke nods her head.

"It would take longer, but Lucas' book will be the first movie that I would do. I'd have to talk to my dad and sell the house in LA and officially move here."

"So, we have a plan. What's next?"

"I leave as soon as I can so I can get all of this started then after 2 months I will be home."

"And I'll be waiting," Brooke says with a smile. "Are you going to tell Sam or should I?"

"She won't talk to me until tomorrow so you should do it…Brooke are you sure you can do this?"

"I have to do this Julian. She's my daughter. I should have started taken care of her a long time ago."

"I know you can do it Brooke."

"Thanks Julian. It really means a lot. I'm going to go talk to our daughter," Brooke says before she walks down the hall to Sam's room.

* * *

Brooke walks into her daughter's room and sees her lying on the bed and looking at the ceiling. Brooke lies down next to her daughter and Sam looks at her.

"This sucks, I don't want to leave."

"You're not going anywhere babe."

"The movies cancelled mom. It means we go back to LA."

Brooke shakes her head.

"Your father has other plans. He's going back to LA to settle a few things and he says it might be about 2 months and in the meantime you will be staying with me."

Sam smiles.

"Really?"

Brooke nods her head with a smile.

"But what about you and dad?"

"I'll be waiting for him."

"That's great."

"Yes, it is, now tell me about this date."

Sam laughs at her mother and they both begin to talk about Jamie. The girls stayed up the whole night talking and when Julian went to check on them he found his two favorite girls sleeping so he went to bed himself.

* * *

The next morning Sam woke up snuggled into her mother's side and she smiled. Brooke was still sleeping and Sam knew she had to talk to her father and settle things over.

Sam walked into the kitchen and watched as her father made breakfast. It was the routine when they had a fight. They would yell and Sam wouldn't talk until the next day when Julian made a peace offering. Julian shut off the stove and handed a plate over to Sam who was sat at the table.

"Peace offering," Julian asks with a smile.

"I'm sorry I blew up at you last night. It wasn't right," Sam says as she grabs the plate.

"It's okay Sam. How was the talk with your mom last night?"

"She told me what you have planned and I think it's great. You are so talented and you have wanted this for so long. So, I'm going to live with mom."

"Are you okay with that?"

"I think so, but it's going to be different."

"I hope that isn't a bad thing," Brooke says from behind Sam.

Sam turned around and looked at Brooke sheepishly.

"I hope not," Sam says as Brooke kisses her on the forehead.

Brooke walks over to Julian and kisses him on the lips.

"I was cold last night," Julian pouted.

Sam looks at her father and rolls her eyes. Brooke looks at Sam and then at Julian and smirks.

"Then you should have turned up the heat."

Sam starts laughing up a storm and Julian pouts.

"Now I have two women against me."

Sam and Brooke look at each other and smile.

"We still love you," Sam and Brooke say at the same time.

* * *

**A/N-Hope you enjoyed the chapter…I need help for a name for Julian's production company, something that signifies the women in his life. **


	14. Telling Her Off

**A/N-I am sorry that this chapter is late getting out there, but I've been busy and even though I want it to, writing isn't my first priority. I had some extra time on my hands so I decided to update. Enjoy! **

* * *

"Dad, your plane leaves in a few hours!" Sam yells from her bedroom.

"I know Sampson. Are you ready to go to your mom's?"

"Nope, but I will be."

Sam walks out of her bedroom and into the living room. Julian walks out of his room with his bags in hand.

"So, what are you going to do in LA?"

"Well first I have to sell our house and then tell my father about my plans. Maybe he can help and get me started on starting my production company here."

Sam nods her head and looks at the clock.

"Dad is it weird to feel nervous about me going to live with mom for a few months."

Julian sits down next to his daughter and looks in her eyes.

"Baby, it's not the bad. It will be an adjustment, but you will get used to it. Just don't give your mother a hard time."

"Who said I was going to do that?" Sam asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Samson, you are my daughter. I know what you will do and I ask that you don't okay?"

"I promise daddy."

There is a knock on the door and Brooke slowly opens it.

"Hey guys you ready to go?" Brooke asks with a smile.

"Yes, but I still don't see why you two won't let me stay here by myself."

Brooke and Julian turn towards Sam and raise eyebrows.

"You are a teenager," Julian states.

"A teenager who likes boys," Brooke finishes.

Sam sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, it's not like you can watch me twenty-four seven anyway," Sam says with a smirk before running out the door with her bags in hand.

"That's one part of my daughter that I won't miss."

"What's that?" Brooke asks.

"The hormonal part, that's all for you dear," Julian says with a smile.

Brooke frowns at him.

"I'm in so much trouble," Brooke grumbles to herself before following Julian out of his apartment.

* * *

After Brooke dropped Julian off at the airport Sam and Brooke headed to Brooke's house. It was silent in the car and they only had about 10 minutes left before they were to arrive at the house.

Brooke glances over at her daughter.

"So, Sam, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Sam responds without looking back at her mother.

"Sam, if you are a little freaked out about this whole situation I understand."

Sam turns away from the window and glances at her mom.

"You do?"

"Yeah, Samantha, this whole experience is frightening me, but that's only because I have missed out on 15 years of your life. With this being the first time that is just you and me, it kind of scares me. I'm still getting used to this whole mom thing even though I should have already been ready for this the moment I had you."

Sam sighs and looks at her mother.

"Please tell me you are not still beating yourself up a…"

Brook interrupted her.

"Over completely abandoning you, yes, Sam, I am."

"I forgave you, okay. I mean I was pissed, but you are here now and you don't plan on going away, right?" Sam asks hesitantly.

Brooke pulls the car over to the side of the rode and shuts it off. Brooke turns to her daughter.

"No, I don't plan on ever leaving you again. I love you and that won't ever change, Samantha. I think we both need to work on things because our insecurities are showing their true colors."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too," Brooke says before leaning over and giving her daughter a hug.

* * *

Once Brooke arrived in her driveway she grabbed Sam's bags and the two walked into the house only to come to face with Victoria Davis.

"Oh god," Sam mumbles. Brooke smirks.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Brooke asks rather calmly.

Victoria looks over at Sam and sighs.

"I was wondering if you had come to your senses, but looking over at her it appears that you haven't."

Brooke steps forward and drops Sam's bags on the floor.

"You can be rude all you want to me. I grew up with you as a mother I've accepted it, but don't bring my daughter into it."

"Well at least you had a mother."

Sam looks away and closes her eyes willing her tears not to fall.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Victoria smirks.

"I just came by to let you know that I'm taking over the company. All of it, you can have it back if you let her go," Victoria says referring to Sam.

"What made you so heartless?" Brooke asks shaking her head.

"I had you as a daughter."

Brooke looks away and Sam snaps her head up. She had enough of Victoria bashing on everyone. Sam stands closer to Victoria.

"You are such a bitch!"

Brooke looks at Sam in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Victoria states.

"No, I talk you listen. That concept maybe too hard for you to understand, but you're going to do it. Now, I have stood here and listened to bash on your daughter and me and I've held my tongue as best as I can. Now I know why mom listened to you. She gave me up because she didn't be YOU. And I understand it now. My mom had all the trust in the world for my father and she knew that I was going to get a great life and I have. The reason she wasn't in mine was because she didn't want to become Victoria Davis, queen bitch of Tree Hill, North Carolina. I didn't understand it then because I didn't know you and now that I do I'm glad she did what she did because by giving me up there was no way for her to turn into YOU. Now I think that my mother asked you to leave her house," Sam says as she points to the door on the last sentence that she said.

Victoria looks at Sam in surprise and then at Brooke. Victoria shakes her head and walks out the door. Sam sighs and looks at her mother who has a smile on her face.

"What?" Sam asks.

"Damn," Brooke says with a laugh.

* * *

**A/N-I know it seems that I didn't end the chapter right, but I felt as though it was a good place to end nonetheless. I guess my favorite part of the chapter was when Sam told Victoria off. I loved writing it. Review please…I love to read all the comments, good or bad.**


	15. What's Love Got to Do with It?

**A/N-It's been some time, but I finally managed to sit down and write a chapter…I just lost my uncle so I haven't really been in the mood to write. I go to his funeral tomorrow and I have school off on Monday so maybe I will find some time to write chapters for my stories.**

**

* * *

**

Los Angeles:

Julian Baker walks into his dad's office with a smile on his face. He has been in LA for about a week and he finally sold his house. Plus, he got the call yesterday that the space that he wanted in Tree Hill for his production company was now his.

The one thing he was worried about was actually telling his father about his plans.

Julian knocks on his father's door and when he hears a 'come in' he opens the door and Paul looks back up at him.

"I hope you came here to tell me that you and Samantha are back."

"Actually, I'm not."

"Julian, you have to set your priorities straight. Come back home, this is where you belong."

Julian shakes his head.

"No it's not Paul. I thought that it used to be, but not anymore. I belong with Brooke, in Tree Hill so we can finish raising our daughter, your granddaughter together."

Paul sighs.

"And what are you going to do there, son grow magic beans? How the hell are you going to support your daughter and her mother?"

"First off, Brooke does have a successful business? And Second, I'm going out on my own. I'm already covered."

"What do you mean you are going out on your own?"

"I'm starting a production company. I already have a place and I've been looking at possible scripts that I think will be a great start for my company."

Paul clears his throat and looks up at Julian.

"You did all of this on your own? Can I ask exactly how you are going to pay for it?"

"Sold my house. We're not coming back."

Paul stands up and walks over to Julian and hugs him. Surprising Julian quite a bit.

"I'm proud of you," Paul whispers.

Julian looks at his dad and smiled.

"You've never said that to me before."

"I know. I was waiting for you to actually grow up."

"Hmmm."

"So, how is Brooke? I mean with Sam."

"So far I think everything is okay?"

**

* * *

**

Tree Hill:

"SAMANTHA!" Brooke yells as she walks into her daughter's room.

Sam looks up from her phone and looks at her.

"What?"

"Where were you during school hours?" Brooke asks with her hands on her hips.

"School," Sam states not looking at her mother.

"Really," Brooke asks and Sam nods her head. "Well care to explain to me why you weren't in your last three classes?"

"Not really," Sam says as she closes her phone.

"You better start explain her Samantha and soon because otherwise I have to pull the mom card."

"What's the mom card exactly?"

"You don't want to know."

"I don't see why I should tell you because you obviously know that I wasn't there."

"Sam, where were you?" Brooke asks as she taps her foot impatiently.

Sam looks up at Brooke and smirks a little bit.

"You know you are getting good at this whole mom thing."

Brooke smirks at her.

"Well than I guess I am going to be an expert with my next move. You're grounded."

"You can't do that. I have a date tomorrow," Sam whines.

Brooke shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm the mother you're the daughter. It is what it is," Brooke says before leaving the room.

Sam looks at her closed bedroom and screams.

"MOM!!!"

Outside the door Brooke has a smile on her face.

* * *

Sam walked to the river court where Jamie was waiting for her with a smile on his face.

"Hey," Jamie says.

"Hi."

"So, why'd you want to meet me?" Jamie asks with a smile.

"I have to cancel for tomorrow night," Sam says regrettably.

"Oh…it's okay I understand," Jamie says while his face looks heartbroken.

Sam touched his arm.

"I got grounded, but I want to reschedule because sooner or later Samantha Baker is going to have a date with James Scott," Sam says with a smile.

Jamie smiles and leans down and kisses Sam softly on the lips. When they pull away Jamie tucks some hair behind Sam's ear.

"You better get home otherwise we'll be waiting forever for that date."

Sam nods her head and leans up to kiss Jamie quickly before running off. Jamie laughs and throws a rock in the water.

"Love is a funny thing isn't it?" a voice asks behind Jamie. Jamie turns around and faces Sawyer.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Sam."

"What's love got to do with it?"

Sawyer laughs.

"Are you channeling your inner Tina Turner?"

Jamie raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Dude you are so musically challenged."

"Huh?"

Sawyer shakes her head.

"Never mind."

Jamie and Sawyer sit down on the bench.

"You love her don't you?"

Jamie sighs and slowly nods his head.

"I haven't even been on a date with her and I'm in love with her."

"Like I said, love is a funny thing."

"Since when are you an expert on love, you're like 10?"

"I maybe 10, but I'm not stupid."

Jamie chuckles and throws an arm around Sawyer's shoulder.

"Come on let's get you home."

* * *

Brooke is lying down in her bed on the phone with Julian.

"How'd it go?"

"_Surprisingly well. My dad actually said he was proud of me."_

"That's great Julian."

"_How is everything? How's Sam?"_

"She's grounded."

Brooke can hear a sigh coming from Julian.

"_What'd she do?"_

"She skipped school for the last 3 periods."

"_Did she tell you where she went?"_

"Nope, but it doesn't matter. I grounded her."

Julian laughs as does Brooke.

"_How does it feel? I'm pretty sure that was the first time you had to discipline her."_

"It was and I loved it…that may sound bad, but I missed out on it."

"_You're doing good baby. I have to go, but I'll call you later."_

"I miss you."

"_Miss you too, but I'll be home soon."_

"Promise?"

"_Promise."_

**

* * *

**

A/N-I'm sorry to say, but this story is coming to a close pretty soon. I have about 5 chapters left and if I stick to my schedule and I'm consistent I should have a new chapter up every Tuesday, but it all depends. All I know is I plan to finish this chapter in the next few weeks.


	16. A Step towards the Future

**A/N-I am so sorry for the long wait. I haven't updated since February and life has gotten in the way and so has major writers block for this story. Things have been progressing for Julian and Brooke and you will see what it is in this chapter. Again I am sorry about the long wait, but I plan to make it up to you readers.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen: A Step towards the Future

Julian smiles as he looks through the window of his plane. He has been away for a few weeks and he was excited to finally be home. He was in love and what he had in his hand proved it.

The passenger beside him smiled. It was a little old lady.

"You look a little excited."

Julian smiles.

"I'm going home to my family."

"I'd imagine so. Whoever the lady is I have to say she's pretty lucky."

Julian shakes his head.

"No, I'm the lucky one."

* * *

Brooke and Sam were currently in the living room. Sam was still grounded, but Sam figured that it would be okay because then when she had her date with Jamie it would be even more perfect then what she had in her mind.

"Mom, do you remember your first date?" Sam asks as she turns her head from Brooke's lap.

"I've never really had first dates. Before I met Lucas, I was a let loose kind of girl which by the way is not happening with you," Brooke waits for Sam to nod her head before she continues. "Even with Lucas I never had a first date, we just sort of hung out constantly. We never called it anything."

"What about you and dad?"

Brooke smiles brightly.

"Now that I will never forget."

_

* * *

_

Brooke and Julian were sitting at the beach with hotdogs in their hands and watching the sun set.

"_I'm glad you agreed to do this Brooke."_

_Brooke looks at Julian and smiles._

"_I am too," Brooke answers before taking a bit out of her hotdog._

_After they finished eating Brooke sat closer to Julian and laid her head on his shoulder._

"_So, how is the date so far?" Julian asks._

"_I can tell you it will be a day that I will never forget, ever."_

* * *

Sam looks up at her mother and smirks.

"He bought you hotdogs and took you to the beach. What a cheap date?"

Brooke shakes her head.

"No, it was everything. Just like your date with Jamie will be everything."

"I hope so."

Brooke runs her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"It will be and tomorrow night I'm sure you'll be floating on cloud nine."

"I was floating on cloud nine the moment he kissed me."

"Jamie Scott is a good guy. He reminds me of your father in some ways, kind and caring. He thinks of others before himself."

"You pretty much summed up who I think James Lucas Scott is."

"Great minds think alike."

* * *

Julian stepped off of the plane and into the Tree Hill airport where Peyton met him.

"So, what was so important that I had to come and pick you up and not your wonderful girlfriend and daughter?"

"I need your opinion on something," Julian says as he hands Peyton the small box he was holding on the plane.

"Oh my god," Peyton whispers, "Are you going to ask Brooke to marry you?"

Julian smiles and nods his head.

"Yeah, and I'm kind of nervous about it."

Peyton throws an arm around Julian's shoulder.

"Come on friend there are things that we have to discuss."

Julian and Peyton entered the Scott house. Lucas and Sawyer were busy running errands.

"Okay, so how are you going to do this?"

"I was thinking that I do what I did with Brooke on the first date."

"Have sex?" Peyton says with a raised eyebrow.

"NO! We didn't do that on the first date that actually happened 4 months later."

Peyton nods her head and stays silent.

"Okay then, what exactly did you do on your first date?"

"I'll tell you, but you can't laugh at me."

"I won't laugh."

"We watched the sunset and ate hotdogs."

"Julian, that was so romantic."

"I know I just hope that Brooke will say yes."

"Julian, Brooke has only wanted a family because of the way she grew up and I didn't realize why Brooke looked so sad her senior year, but now I know. She gave up Sam and she gave up on you, but I think she realized her mistakes and won't let it ever happen again. She'll say yes. I know my best friend."

Julian nods his head and stands up from where he was sitting.

"Thanks for this Peyton. It means a lot to me."

"Just take care of Brooke and my god daughter and everything will be okay."

Julian smiles.

"I guess you better take me to Brooke's so I can say hi to my family."

* * *

Peyton drives off leaving Julian to walk up to Brooke's door. Instead of knocking he decides to just walk inside slowly. He smiles when he sees Brooke and Sam on the couch just talking. He manages to get the door to shut without a sound.

"Is there no hug from my family or what?"

Sam and Brooke quickly turn to see Julian with his arms open.

"Daddy!" Sam screams with joy and jumps into his arms.

"Hey there baby girl, how have you been?"

"Good, but we will talk later."

Sam quickly leaves the room and the next thing she hears her mom laugh loudly. She turns the corner to see Brooke in Julian's arms. Brooke's legs are wrapped around his waist and they were kissing. Sam smirks and goes into her room.

"Baby, I thought you were going to be gone for months."

Julian shakes his head.

"It took me only a day to realize that what I wanted was here in Tree Hill without me."

Brooke kisses Julian softly.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Brooke puts her legs back on the ground.

"I love you Julian Baker."

"I love you Brooke Davis."

"I'm going to go get us a pizza, so stay right here and talk to your daughter because I know you want to. Bye babe."

* * *

Julian smiles as he watches his hopefully future wife walk out the door. Julian walks into Sam's room because her door was open. She was sitting on her bed with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you are back dad."

"That's good. I want to talk to you about something," Julian says in his serious tone.

"What is it daddy?"

Julian pulls out the velvet box from his pocket and shows it to his daughter.

"I want to ask your mother to marry me."

Sam gets tears in her eyes and hugs her father tightly.

"She's gonna say yes."

"I hope so," Julian says before kissing his daughter on the forehead.

**

* * *

**

A/N-What will Brooke say? Will Sam and Jamie finally go on their first date? Will Julian get his production company up and running?

**All questions will be answered in the upcoming chapters.**

**PLEASE REVIEW DESPITE THE LONG WAIT PLEASE!**


	17. An Answer to the Future

**A/N-Here is the new chapter and all you brulian and SamJam fans are hopefully going to like this chapter. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen: An Answer to the Future

It had been a few weeks since Julian had told Sam that he was going to propose to Brooke. He was starting his production company and getting everything situated except for a name for the time being, but tonight he was going to propose to Brooke and she still had no idea.

Tonight was also the night that Jamie and Sam were going to have their first date. Brooke was excited and Julian was being depressing because he was feeling as though he had lost his little girl and in ways he had.

The one major decision they made since Julian came home was to live together so Julian let his apartment go and Sam and him moved in with Brooke.

Brooke and Sam were in Sam's room going through her closet to figure out something to wear.

"How about these?" Brooke asks as she holds up a skirt and tank top.

From her position on the bed Sam shakes her head.

"Really don't like skirts."

Brooke sighs and sits down next to Sam.

"Then I have no clue."

Sam laughs and lays her head next to her mothers.

"But you are a fashion designer shouldn't you know what works and what doesn't?"

"Of course I should, but not everything I would suggest I would let my daughter wear."

Sam shrugs her shoulders and sighs.

"What's bothering you Sam?" Brooke asks her daughter gently.

"Nothing really it's just I never thought that I would get here you know? I've looked back and I think…I don't know what I was going to say."

"You never thought you would get the chance to be here…with me," Brooke finishes.

"Yeah," Sam murmurs.

The girls stay silent for a little bit until Brooke hops off of the bed and goes back to Sam's closet and pulls out casual jeans and a tank top.

"This should work," Brooke says as she tosses them on the bed.

Sam looks down at it and smiles. Then she looks to her mother.

"Perfect."

* * *

While Brooke helped Sam with her date Julian was in the living room going over his thoughts and papers for the new production company. He was granted the lease for the building, but a week later he had found out that he now owns it which was throwing Julian for a loop that is until his father called a few hours after he found out.

"_Dad, why'd you do that?"_

"_Because Julian despite what people may think I love you with all my heart and you have showed that you can work hard and keep an open mind. You have showed me that time and time again and I think that maybe…no I now that you deserve this and you will make a great producer."_

"_Thank you dad."_

"_There's no need for thanks Julian. Just make me proud."_

The doorbell ringing brought Julian out of his thought and he goes to open the door. When it opens he spots Jamie dressed in casual jeans and a button up shirt with flowers in his hands.

"Come in," Julian says strongly, "Please sit down on the couch."

Jamie rolls his eyes and sits down on the couch as he was told.

Julian sits down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Jamie takes a deep breath getting ready to answer his questions. His father had told him that it might come down to this and said that all he could do was to be honest.

"Well sir, I just want to take Sam out with me and hopefully have a good time."

"What kind of good time?" Julian asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I just want to get to know her more. I want to know what makes Sam, Sam. I want a chance to love her sir."

Julian smiles softly at Jamie's answer. He knew that Jamie was a good kid, but every father's prerogative was to do interrogation. As far as he knew Jamie passed with flying colors.

"That's all I want James, but I have to tell you this, if you hurt her bad things will happen."

"Don't worry; I really don't want to face you so it won't happen."

Julian chuckles a little bit.

"Not by me James, by Brooke."

"Yep definitely won't happen," Jamie answers quickly.

"I'll be right back," Julian says before walking away from the leaving room and heading to Sam's door.

"Jamie's here," Julian announces through the door.

Sam opens the door with a smile on her face.

"I'm ready daddy."

Julian nods his head and kisses his little girl on the cheek.

"Go get him."

Jamie stands up from the couch when Sam comes into the room.

"These are for you," Jamie says as he hands Sam the flowers.

"Lilies are my favorite," Sam says with a smile.

"I know," Jamie whispers.

Sam hands the flowers to her mother and grabs Jamie's hand.

"We should go."

"Be home before eleven," Brooke announces to the young couple.

"Yes ma'am," Jamie says before exiting the house.

Once the kids were gone Julian looked at Brooke.

"We are going somewhere," Julian announces before grabbing Brooke's hand and walking towards the door.

"Julian, I didn't know we were going anywhere. I have to go change."

"You look beautiful and it doesn't matter what you wear as long as you are with me."

Brooke looks down at her jeans and t-shirt and sighs.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

Sam and Jamie arrived at the river court and Sam smiled at the blanket that was sitting at half point. There also was a basket sitting on top of it.

Sam and Jamie took a seat on the blanket and Jamie started to dig through the basket.

"I'm not much of a cook, but I can make a few things. I hope you like it."

Sam looked down at the plate in front of her and smiled.

"Macaroni and cheese."

Jamie smiles and nods his head.

"It's food of the gods."

Sam takes a bite of it and smiles.

"This is great."

"Why thank you my lady."

Sam rolls her eyes and continues to eat the food that Jamie had prepared for her.

Once they had finished the food Sam and Jamie lied down on the blanket for some star gazing. Jamie was holding Sam's hand with a smile on his face.

"I can see myself falling in love with you," Jamie whispers out of nowhere.

"Same here Jamie. This is going to be a great night for me," Sam states with a smile on her face.

"Well besides the obvious how come?" Jamie asks intrigued.

"Because my dad is going to propose to my mom."

* * *

After dragging Brooke out of the house in a hurry they managed to go down to the docks and pick up a couple of hotdogs which made Brooke smiles greatly. They made their way down to the beach and took seats in the sand looking over the water.

"So, you felt like recreating our first date?" Brooke asks with a raised eyebrow after eating her hot dog.

Julian nods his head and watches as Brooke turns back towards the water.

"But tonight is going to be even better."

Brooke turned to figure out why Julian had said what he did, but her eyes grew wide when she saw Julian kneeling in the sand right next to her.

"Julian, what is…?"

Julian took Brooke's hand in his and kissed it.

"For so long you have always been in my memories and my thoughts, daily. It hurt when you left and I felt better when you came back. When you were pregnant I had this dream where we were together and married and Sam was little and ever since then I knew I wanted that dream although it may be a little different now…"

Julian takes out the ring and holds it out to Brooke.

"Brooke, make that dream come true, marry me?"

Brooke looks at Julian with teary eyes and slowly nods her head.

"Yes."

And that was all Julian needed to hear.

**

* * *

**

A/N-So I think there is about 1 chapter left plus and epilogue and then this story is done.

**I finally put together a schedule for the stories that aren't on hiatus so this story along with Back to Me will be updated every Monday until it is done. So until next time leave a review.**


	18. A Bride and Groom

**A/N-Well here is the next update and I am thinking since I only have the epilogue next that I will probably update it as soon as I get reviews because I have another story that I want to start that will take place of Abandonment…anyway, on with the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen: A Bride and Groom

**6 Months Later:**

It took just six months for Brooke to put together the wedding she always wanted.

It took six months for Julian to get his production company up and running.

And it took six months for Sam and Jamie to say their "I love you's" to each other.

So for six months, Brooke, Julian and Sam have been kind of busy.

After Julian proposed and Brooke accepted, there was a ton of load lifted off of his shoulders. He was finally getting the future he had always wanted and it was amazing. So he finally turned all of his attention to getting his production company put together and it was a great feeling for him.

Just under 2 months everything was underway. He settled on the name Baker Productions because he knew that Brooke was going to be one soon and that he couldn't have done it without her in his life so in a way the name was for his family, the family he loved a whole hell of a lot.

Julian's directorial début was on Lucas' book _Unkindness of Ravens_ and after everything was said and done, the movie debuted and was a major hit even with the box offices. Lucas was proud, Brooke was proud, Julian was proud, basically everybody that knew Julian was proud, even his father.

But today was a special day because today he gets to call Brooke Davis his wife. And he was ecstatic.

* * *

Since Brooke had accepted the proposal she has been in nonstop wedding planner mode which tended to make her daughter seriously annoyed, but secretly happy all in the same time.

Before Brooke started planning her wedding however, she did try to work on what to do with the empty store that she had. After her time as clothing designer ended she finally found out what to do with her store. While working on the movie she found out that she actually liked being a costume designer so she figured "why not make a living off of it" and that's exactly what she is doing. So far she knew that no matter what movie Julian would be working on she had a spot as a designer so she loved that part.

Before Brooke planned the wedding her next step was to figure out who was going to stand next to her. All her friends told her there was an obvious choice and they wouldn't be mad if it wasn't them that was chosen and that's all Brooke needed to hear to know that she needed to ask her daughter to be the maid of honor, which she enthusiastically agreed to.

Today was the day she was looking forward to all her life.

* * *

Julian stood at the altar with a smile on his face. Right next to him Lucas stood with another smile.

"Are you ready for this man?" Lucas asks.

Julian nods his head.

"I've never been more ready in my entire life."

"Well good because there she is."

Julian turns his head and sees Brooke walking down the aisle in her beautiful floor length white dress and hair in a bun. She looked magnificent.

As Paul and Brooke approach the end of the aisle, Paul winks at his son and Julian grabs her hand.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The church remains silent and Brooke and Julian continue to smile at each other as the minister continues.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained. Through marriage, Julian and Brooke make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Julian and Brooke will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other. We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Julian and Brooke. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds. At this time Brooke and Julian would like to say a few words to each other. Julian, you may go first."

"I love you Brooke and I know that I always had and even though we have been apart for more than 10 years it just made it that much great when we started again. I love you so much and I thank you for giving me a beautiful daughter and love that I haven't experienced before."

"Brooke, you may now speak."

"Back then I was scared and I knew that and instead of talking to you like I should have, I left and it wasn't right and it wasn't fair, but I believe that things happen for a reason and maybe we weren't ready back then, but we are now and for that gives me great joy."

"Do you Julian take Brooke to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Brooke take Julian to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity? These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another? May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year? May they grow in understanding and in compassion? May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts?"

The minister hands the ring to Julian.

"Julian, in placing this ring on Brooke's finger, repeat after me: Brooke, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Julian repeats the words and places the ring on Brooke's finger.

The minister repeats the process with Brooke and Brooke finishes what she is asked to do.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness.  
In as much as Julian and Brooke have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined. You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder. And so, by the power vested in me by the State of North Carolina and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride."

Brooke and Julian leaned forward and brought their lips together and with that everyone in the church clapped and whistled and cheered for the new married couple.

* * *

At the reception Brooke and Julian were dancing together with smiles on their face.

"I love you Mr. Baker."

"And I love you Mrs. Baker."

Brooke smiled and leaned her head on her husband's shoulders and looked over at her daughter and her godson.

"They look good together don't they?" Brooke asks.

Julian looks at Sam and smiles.

"Yeah, they really do."

Brooke looked into her husband's eyes and frowned.

"How do you think Sam will take the news?" Brooke asks worriedly.

Julian placed his hand on Brooke's stomach.

"There's a fifty-fifty chance that she already knows, but I can tell you that I am extremely happy."

"As am I," Brooke responds with a kiss to her husband.

* * *

Jamie looked at Sam and smiled.

"What are you looking at?"

"My parents," Sam says as she looks back at her boyfriend.

"What's going on?"

"My mom's pregnant, but she doesn't know that I know."

"Well how do you know?" Jamie asks.

"My dad told me. We never keep secrets from each other."

Jamie raises an eyebrow and looks at Julian.

"So you told him that you and I have had sex," Jamie whispers.

"God no, I told my mom."

Jamie stops dancing and looks at Brooke and then back at Sam.

"You told her?" Jamie whispers.

Sam laughs and hugs Jamie and kisses him softly after he pulls back.

"Yes, but don't worry okay? Everything will be fine."

Jamie sighs and kisses Sam again.

"So, how do you feel?"

Sam looks up at her boyfriend and smiles.

"I don't feel abandoned anymore."

**

* * *

**

A/N-Alrighty so that is that.

**The epilogue is next.**

**Send me some reviews and I can probably have the Epilogue up within a day.**


	19. The New Epilogue

**A/N-So I hated the Epilogue that I wrote so I wrote new one. Hopefully you will enjoy it better then the last one. Also, the link to this story's video on YouTube is on my profile.**

**Borrowed a few lines from Eclipse…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19.2: The New Epilogue

Brooke walks into her daughter's room and smiles at the sight in front of her. Sam was standing in front of the floor length mirror. She was standing in a blue gown getting ready for her graduation day.

"You look beautiful."

Sam turns around and smiles at her mother.

"Is it wrong to feel scared?"

Brooke walks further into the room and sits down on her daughter's bed.

"Do you remember when I found out that I was pregnant with your brother?"

Sam smiles and nods her head.

"Yeah, you were afraid that you were going to make the same mistakes," Sam says as she sits down next to her mother.

"Yeah and then I looked at you and your dad and I knew that I was going be okay. My point is all you have to do is stand on that stage and look at your family and your friends and your boyfriend and you will know that you are going to be okay."

Sam smiles and nods her head.

"Thanks mom. Did dad say he was going to meet us there?"

Brooke stands up and nods her head.

"Yeah, he's bringing Seth too. I really hope he sits still and doesn't get cranky."

Sam laughs.

"Mom, Seth is one years old."

"I know, but I can dream."

* * *

Brooke walks into Tree Hill High's gym and finds a seat next to her husband and son.

"Hey baby boy," Brooke says as she kisses her son. "Hello husband."

Julian smiles.

"Is she okay?"

Brooke nods her head.

"Yep, she and Jamie are just fine."

The graduation starts and everyone quiets down. Brooke and Julian smile as soon as they see their daughter. Nathan appears stoic when he sees his son. Since Haley is one of the teachers she was at the front, but she had tears in her eyes.

Brooke tuned out what the principal was saying and focused on her life thus far. She only hoped that she would be here. After giving up her daughter, this is what she wanted. Reuniting with Sam and Julian was a wish come true. A few years later and now she has a son. She was truly blessed.

"Without further ado I give you Tree Hill High's graduating class, Allison Antonio…"

The following names weren't really important to Julian. He was too busy watching his baby girl sitting on stage. He knew that she was going to do great things. Julian was truly happy. But he was sad that his baby was all grown up.

"James Scott."

Nathan claps and whistles along with Haley when they see their son on stage. Haley could see the whispered words of I love you to Sam and Jamie.

"And finally, this year's class valedictorian, Samantha Penelope Baker."

Brooke and Julian both had tears in their eyes when Sam smiled at them after receiving her diploma.

"And now the valedictorian speech."

Sam takes a breath and stands up to the podium.

"When we were five they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or in my case…cheerleader. When we were ten they asked again and we answered – rock star, basketball player, or in my case, writer. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer, well how about this: 'who the hell knows?'"

The gym starts laughing as does Sam.

"This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions. It's time to make mistakes. Take the wrong bus and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love – a lot. Major in philosophy because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be…we won't have to guess. We'll know."

* * *

As pictures were taken and smiles were made, flashes going off and hollering sounding the walls, Jamie, Sam and their families were on their way to the river court, their home away from home.

Sam and Jamie had changed their clothes and brought down a basketball.

Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Julian and Seth all sat down on the sidelines while Sam and Jamie went to the court.

"Alright Scott, what are the bets?"

Jamie smiles.

"Okay Baker, if I win you say yes to the question that I ask you?"

"What if I win and what question?"

Jamie smirks.

"When I win you will know. Do we have a deal?"

Sam puts her hands on her hips.

"What if I win?"

"You say yes to the question I am going to ask you."

"You're being extremely vague."

"It's part of my charm."

Sam smiles and gives Jamie a quick kiss.

"Deal."

* * *

While Sam and Jamie play basketball the adults on the sidelines of smiles on their faces.

Haley turns to Brooke carefully.

"You do know what question he is going to ask right?"

Before Brooke can respond Julian says…

"Yeah, he told us last week."

* * *

The game was to 11 and currently Sam had 10 and Jamie had 9. Sam checks the ball to Jamie and he checks back. Sam makes her way to the net without any interference. The ball goes in.

"And that's game."

Sam turns around and sees Jamie with a smile on his face.

"So, what's the question?"

Jamie pulls out a box from his pocket and opens it.

"Will you marry me?"

The adults stop talking waiting to see what Sam will say.

"James Lucas Scott, what are you doing?"

"You're supposed to say yes. I'm going to ask again. Normally there would be this big speech, but I really didn't get that from my mom so I'm going to ask. Samantha Penelope Baker, will you be my wife?"

Sam gets tears in her eyes and walks closer to Jamie.

"Yes."

Jamie smiles and puts the ring on his fiancé's finger while the adults clap and smile. Brooke and Haley had tears in their eyes.

Watching the look in his daughter and wife's eyes Julian couldn't help, but think that maybe being abandoned by Brooke Davis wasn't a bad thing at all. It was great.


End file.
